La desaparición del Hōkago Tea Time
by xion0104
Summary: ¿que pasaría si de la noche a la mañana todo cambiara ?
1. Chapter 1

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE K-ON ME ****PERTENECE**

**La desaparición del****Hōkago Tea Time**

YUI PV

todo iba como de costumbre, era la típica rutina que seguíamos cada día, dormir en clases, comer, dormir en clases, comer, ir al club, comer, no practicar, tomar té en fin estábamos en el salón del club y como de costumbre estábamos tomando el té, ritsu por su parte estaba jugándole bromas a su novia azusa y por mi parte veía a mio como de costumbre, ella al notarlo siempre se ponía completamente roja, esa era la parte que mas me gustaba.

dimos finalizadas las actividades del club y partimos a casa, ese día creía que todo iba ser como de costumbre…..pero estaba equivocada

un extraño se acerco a mí que no pude distinguir si era un chico o chica porque llevaba una capucha que cubría parcialmente su rostro, solo dejaba ver su nariz y boca a la vista, no puse nerviosa ni nada porque se veía amigable y aquel sujeto iba con pequeño perro blanco a su lado, cuando quedamos frente a frente este persona solo me sonrió y continuo avanzando, pero al quedar de espaldas dijo algo que me dejo completamente confundida

-Mañana todo cambiara, la rutina se romperá….hirasawa yui.

me volteé para que me explicara a que se refería con ello y también el porqué sabia mi nombre pero al darme la vuelta, esa persona desapareció, era como si el viento se la hubiera llevado, en este punto mi mente estaba hecha un caos por lo cual apresure el paso para llegar mas rápido a casa. al llegar como siempre mi hermana menor tenía alguna merienda lista, es la mejor.

llego el final del día y las palabras de aquella persona seguían rondando por mi cabesa pero decidí que solo era una broma de mal gusto y con ello en mente me quede dormida

sonó la alama y cuerpo por inercia se movió apagando y desvaneciendo por completo el cansancio mañanero que había en mi ser, eso me extraño ya que por la mañana siempre me costaba levantarme, bueno en fin me levante de cama y me puse mi uniforme y baje a la cocina para tomar el desayuno pero tal cosa no estaba, ni tampoco Ui, la cocina se veía como se no la usaran hace mucho, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Ui? subí al cuarto de Ui pero no se encontraba. decidí hacerme un simple sándwich porque solo eso sabia hacer y luego de comerlo me fui a la escuela, mientras caminaba por las calles de mi vecindario notaba que el ambiente estaba un poco ¿Gris? era como si los colores de ayer hubieran desaparecido, empecé a sentir una extraña sensación de incomodidad por lo cual corrí hasta la escuela, al legar allí con la poco energía que me quedaba fui hasta mi salón, al entrar a este todos se me quedaron mirando y también se pusieron pálidos ¿Qué les sucede? me acerque a Nodoka porque no veía a ninguna de las chicas por aquí, al llegar a su lado ella me miraba con indiferencia y frialdad y eso no fue lo peor..

-¿Necesitas algo Hirasawa-san?-¿Qué? ¿cómo me llamo?

-eh? ¿Qué te sucede nodoka-chan? tu no me llamas así -sin embargo nodoka se veía confundida por lo que he dicho

-¿De qué hablas hirasawa-san? siempre nos hemos llamado por nuestros apellidos sobre todo tu-

la cabeza comenzó a dolerme estaba tan confundía por lo cual salí a tomar un poco de aire, ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando? tal vez todo sea solo una broma de mal gusto de Ritsu , si debe ser eso. Comencé a busca a la posible responsable de toda esta situación pero por más que buscaba no la encontraba y eso que revise el colegio entero solo me queda la azotea, a pasos lentos subí a la azotea, al llegar allí finamente me encontré con Ritsu y una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro pero esta se borro de inmediato cundo me percate que estaba besando a una chica que no era azusa, miles de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, todas ellas de Ritsu y Azusa juntas terminado en una azusa llorando sin consuelo, rápidamente la ira de apodero de mi corrí hacia ritsu, esta al parecer noto que iba directo hacia ella por lo cual empujo a la chica que estaba besando, pero ritsu no pudo esquivarme por lo cual ambas caímos al suelo, yo arriba de ella y haciendo uso de mi ventaja la tome del cuelo de su camisa para que mirara directamente a los ojos

-¡¿Qué RAYOS TE SUSEDE?!-me grito ritsu, de sus ojos solo había furia y confusión

-¡ESA ES MI LINEA, QUE RAYOS HACIAS BESANDOLA A ELLA CUANDO TIENES A AZUSA!-

-¡QUIEN RAYOS ES AZUSA!-¿Qué?- yo no conozco a ninguna persona con tal nombre, te has equivocado de persona- examine la expresión de ritsu y se notaba que decía la verdad, poco a poco me quite de encima de ella y luego la ayude a levantarse, cuando quedamos frente a frente me percate de ritsu no llevaba su típica diadema, dejaba que su fleco callera libremente por su rostro y tenia recogido su cabello en una pequeña coleta, lo único que no había cambiado era como llevaba el uniforme, como siempre la blusa afuera pero no tenia puesto el listón y llevaba las mangas de la blusa y blazer recogidas

no entendía que estaba sucediendo, por primera vez en mi vida tenía miedo…

**CONTINUARA…..**

**HOLA xion volvió con nueva historia, espero que les guste ¿Qué creen que le esta sucediendo a la pobre de yui?. como de costumbre el primer capítulo siempre es el más corto xD y descuiden también actualizare sentimientos cruzados , déjenme sus opiniones, criticas, consejos, ideas todo es bienvenido.**


	2. Chapter 2

no entendía que estaba sucediendo, por primera vez en mi vida tenía miedo…

YUI PV

me di media vuelta y corrí hasta el salón de Ui y Azusa, pero me lleve la sorpresa de que no estaban allí, ni siquiera estudiaban allí, jamás habían entado a esta escuela, me estaba desesperando, tanto fue mi nerviosismo que un fuerte dolor de cabeza me ataco, pero lo ignore y fui hasta mi salón y nuevamente me dirija hasta nodoka para me respondiera algunas dudas

-que sucede ahora hirasawa-san?-nodoka ni siquiera volteo a mírame ya que su vista estaba fija en un libro de lectura, pero me percate de sus manos tenían un leve temblor ¿Qué le sucede?

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Akiyama Mio?-nodoka por fin se digno a mírame a los ojos en cuales había confusión

-¿Akiyama Mio? aquí no ay nadie con tal nombre, ni siquiera en los otros salones-mi corazón se detuvo, primero Ui y azusa y ahora mio ¿Dónde carajos están? ¿ porque siento una gran inquietud cundo pienso en el paradero de mi hermana?

trague en seco para continuar interrogando a nodoka pero la presión me gano y la histeria salió a escena

\- Akiyama Mio, una chica pelinegra, destaca mucho como es posible que no sepas donde esta

-pues si no me crees entonces toma-me paso el listado de los alumnos de este salón-ve por ti mima que tal persona no está aquí

fije mi mirada en el listado notando que mio no era la única que faltaba, ¿Donde está Mugi?

-hey - continúe viendo el listado- conoces a ¿tsumugi kotobuki?

-pues sí, su familia es una de las más rica, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-pero seré idiota

-no, me refiero si estudia aquí-nodoka soltó una pequeña risa antes contestarme

-no manera de que una persona de élite estudie aquí, no sea absurda

sentía que todo daba vueltas alrededor mio, mis piernas era unas gelatinas, sentía que el oxigeno no llegaba a mis pulmones, sentia que todo a mi alrededor se desmoronaba, como último recurso pregunte por ritsu y quien era ahora

-Tainaka ritsu? la mujeriega de la escuela?-QUE!-Pues que más se puede decir de ella, no cumple con el reglamento, engatusa a cualquier chica que le cruce y- no termine de escuchar, solo di media vuelta y salí de aquel salón en donde todos me miraban como si fuera una desconocida y algunos se susurraban cosas mientras me miraban.

fue al patio trasero de la escuela, que es donde normalmente esta completamente solitario, pero me terminado reencontrando con ritsu quien estaba recargada en uno de los arboles que había allí

-HEY,HOLA SEÑORITA ALTANERA-me saludo energéticamente, yo solo la salude con un vago movimiento de manos

-Altanera?-

-SIP, eres hirasawa yui ¿verdad?-yo solo asentí, con la gran expectativa de que me reconociera y no fuera la única que esta fuera de lugar-pues no te había reconocido, usualmente no llevabas el uniforme tan arregladito, siempre lo mantenías desordenado acorde a tu personalidad rebelde

-¿rebelde?

-sip, que te pasa no recuerdas nada o algo por el estilo?-

-heeeee…si algo así, desperté con la presión baja y por eso tengo mareos que no mejan recordar nada en particular-mentí, pero me salió bastante convincente o al menos eso creo

-bueno te refrescare la memoria, siempre llegabas tarde a clases o simplemente no venias, usualmente te peleas con quien se te cruzara en el camino, y no llevabas esas estúpidas horquillas en el pelo, siempre te lo dejabas caer, ahora que me fijo deprendes un aura cálido muy diferente al que usualmente desprendes

-y cual era?

-frio, como si estuviera vacía.

luego de eso no hablamos mas, falte a las primeras horas de clases y asistí a las ultimas, pero no preste atención, quería saber donde carajos estaba, ¿Por qué todos se ponen pálidos al verme? ¿Dónde están las chicas?

al terminar las clases salí a pasos apresurados para llegar a casa, tenía que encontrar a Ui lo antes posible, tal vez ella sepa algo o me de alguna pista.

en el camino fui abordada por una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, que me miraba de muy mala manera y trate pasar por su lado pero ésta me bloqueo el camino, ¿Quién es esta chica?

-YUIIIIIIII!-sonaba bastante irritada-donde diablos estabas, te estuve esperando todo el día-

-hee?

-y qué diablos haces vestida tan correctamente, y que pasa con esa horquillas en tu cabello, pareces pequeña de kinder- saki procedió a quitar mis horquillas y luego desordeno mi uniforme y también un poco mi cabello-mucho mejor-sonrió complacida- ahora lo que falta es- se inclino un poco me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego abrázame

-otra vez es maldito te estuvo molestando?-susurro aquella chica,

-he? quien?-

-pues quien más, me refiero al novio de tu madre-

pero esa frase tuvo un extraño efecto en mi, mi inquietud por encontrar a Ui se hiso mas grade, por lo cual deje a aquella chica allí y fui corriendo hasta casa.

cuando finamente llegue subí hasta la habitación Ui pero esta estaba completamente vacía, note que uno de los tantos muebles de aquella habitación tenía una gran capa de polvo, me pareció extraño ya que es la habitación de Ui, ella jamás dejaría que hubiera polvo en ella, me adentre en su habitación y por instinto revise en uno de sus cajones de ropa, percatándome que estas prendas no estaban, revise la habitación entera percatándome de que faltaban algunas fotos, ropa y algunas pertenecías de ella, mi incertidumbre aumento y de la impotencia caí de rodillas al piso comencé a golpearlo, provocando que un pequeño marco de fotografías callera, quebrándose por el impacto, me levante a recoger el desastre, pero me percate que algo salía de aquel marco, era como un cuadernillo, lo tome entre mis manos y lo examine percátenme de que era una especie de diario, me sentía culpable por invadir la privacidad de mi hermana pero esto podría ser la única pista que encuentre, procedí a leer el contenido de este saltando algunas páginas, deteniéndome en un una que particularmente me llamo la atención y termino partiéndome el alma.

-DIA # MES#AÑO#

\- Hoy ocurrió un hecho que devasto a nuestra familia y en especial a mi madre, hoy encontraron muerto a mi padre, la noticia nos devasto a todos e incluso a mi hermana pero esta no lo demostró y fue fuerte para poder dame calma y también a nuestra madre, fue muy valiente de su parte y maduro, mis lagrimas aun no cesan y mis ojos están rojos de tanto llorar y qué decir de mi madre, esto la tiene devastada en este momento yui le está haciendo compañía, hace unos minuto vi que mi madre lloraba entre los brazos de yui, fue la imagen mas devastadora que e visto, espero que podamos superar esto y poder seguir adelante, sé que mi padre no estaría feliz si nos hundiéramos en nuestra tristeza.

¿Papa murió? ¿Cómo? no poda asociar lo que acaba de leer , pero aun así continúe leyendo por muy doloroso que fuera

DIA # MES#AÑO#

hoy fue el funeral de mi padre, todos mirábamos como era sepultado bajo 3 metros bajo tierra, para no volver nuca mas, para emporar en el ambiente, comenzó una fuerte lluvia dando así un ambiente mas lúgubre.

note que un señor tenia la mirada pegada a mi madre pero la desvió cuando comenzaron a cerrar la tumba de mi padre, y este señor sonrió pero quito su sonrisa el ver que yo lo observaba, pero luego me dio una sínica sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura, luego dio media vuelta y fue hasta donde mi madre ¿Por qué sonrió de esa manera? era como si disfrutara que mi padre estuviera muerto

DIA # MES#AÑO#

ese señor visito nuestra casa, vestía un traje negro y cargaba unas floras que le entrego a madre, cuando esta fue a ponerlas en agua, este señor le dio una profunda mirada de rencor a yui y intento dármela a mi pero yui se interpuso en su línea de visión, este cambio su actitud cuando nuestra madre volvió a la sala, fue allí que supe cómo se llamaba su nombre era kyousuke

DIA # MES#AÑO#

kyousuke comenzó a salir con mi madre, creo que aprovecho el estado emocional de mama para salir con ella, el viene constantemente a casa para ver a mi madre y tratar de ganar puntos con ella, pero cada vez que ella sale aunque sea solo por un segundo el nos dirige a mí y mi humana una mirada rencorosa y llena de ira que cambia a una nuestra cuando esta mi madre presente, me pregunto que será que tiene encontra de nosotras

DIA # MES#AÑO#

estaba terminado mi último año de secundaria y tenía planeado ir al misma escuela que mi hermana le comente sobre esto y ella parecía bastante feliz, me alegro que podamos ir a la escuela juntas

la situación con kyosuke solo ha empeorado, ahora ya no son solo miradas, también son crueles palabras, yui ha dicho que aun no digamos nada a mi madre ya que aparentemente es feliz con aquel sujeto, pero hasta que no estemos seguras no diremos nada, creo que yui quiere saber el porqué de su actitud

DIA # MES#AÑO#

hoy mi hermana tenía una mirada bastante neutra, ya no desbordaba alegría, me pregunto que le abra sucedido.

DIA # MES#AÑO#

hoy mi hermana vino a mi habitación y me dio un panfleto de una escuela que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era como una especie de internado, yui me dijo que era mejor que fuera allí, yo no entendía el porque el repentino cambio y obviamente exprese mi opinión y ella solo me abraso y me dijo que era para protegerme y allí termino la conversación ¿Qué le abra pasado a mi one-chan? ¿De qué quiere protegerme?

DIA # MES#AÑO#

hoy me trasfiero a la prepa-internado Natsume, es uno de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, mama al principio estuvo en desacuerdo en que yo fuera a allí pero luego yui la convenció de que sería bueno para mi futuro, por suerte no eh visto a kyosuke-san en estos días, por lo cual el ambiente es más alegre

termine de leer aquel párrafo, tanto como mi cabeza como mi corazón me dolían, ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? al menos tengo el paradero de Ui, iré a visitarla mañana, no puedo esperar más, faltare a la escuela he iré a primera hora a verla, necesito respuestas

-continuara-

asco de drama lo se xD espero que les allá gustado el capitulo no vemos en las próxima actualización

Chobits3: descuida abra muchas peleas hasta el punto de lastimar gravemente a alguien pero ¿a quién? xD

Fcda: pues aun no puedo decir que paso ni en línea están por eso es spoiler : ) pero eso será respondido en la prox actualización


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes de K-on me pertenecen**

al menos tengo el paradero de Ui, iré a visitarla mañana, no puedo esperar más, faltare a la escuela he iré a primera hora a verla, necesito respuestas

YUI PV

Salí de la habitación de Ui, baje las escaleras y fui directamente hacia la cocina para buscar algo que refresque mi garganta, busque lo mas frio que en este caso era un jugo de naranja, lo bebí directamente de su envase y luego lo deje en su lugar, tenia nervios, solo quería que el día terminara para finamente ver a mi hermana, tengo miedo de que ella también haya cambiado al igual que ritsu. estaban mirando el techo de mi cocina imaginándome los posibles escenarios en los que me encontraba con las chicas pero me vi interrumpida cuando mi madre llego a la sala anunciado su llegada.

-Hola hija-mi madre como siempre me saludaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, aunque en este momento se veía algo forzada, su rostro ya no desbordaba felicidad, tenía unas ojeras enormes que se ocultaba con el maquillaje que llevaba puesto.

-Hola…mama-susurre algo desaminada y esto lo noto mi madre.

-¿Qué te sucede? te ves algo desanimada-su expresión denotaba preocupación, en ese momento sentí algo extraño en mi pecho por lo cual inmediatamente mi animo a uno más animado.

-Nada en especial, solo estoy algo cansada, iré a mi cuarto- mi madre solo asintió

Subí a pasos lentos hacia mi habitación, me sentía rara, creo que fueron demasiadas emociones por hoy, entre a mi habitación, me quite el blazer y me recosté en mi cama, lentamente fui cerrando los ojos y me deje entregar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté por un sonido un tanto molesto, con pereza me levante de mi cama y busque de donde provenía aquel sonido descubriendo que venía del blazer que estaba tirado en el suelo, me acerque a él, al desbloquearlo vi numerosos mensajes de la chica que me abordo esta mañana, ignore completamente sus mensajes para dirigir mi vista a el reloj digital que poseía mi móvil, me di cuenta de que eran las 8:00, el sueño se desvaneció el cansancio en mi también remplazándolo con una sed que ataco mi garganta. Unos golpes sonaron en mi puerta, me dirijo a esta y la abrí, era mi madre

-Yui, la cena esta lista-yo solo asentí como respuesta

Bajamos juntas al primer piso de la casa, durante este pequeño trayecto miles de sentimientos me abordaron generando una gran presión en mi pecho ¿Qué es todo esto? mire a mi madre quien a pesar de tener una mirada cansada y angustiada aun tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, tomo su mano buscando protección y seguridad que solo una madre puede dar, ella se sorprendió por mi acción pero luego sonrió, no era una sonrisa fingida, era sincera, con solo ver aquella sonrisa toda esa angustia desapareció como por arte de magia generando un ambiente reconfortante y calido, pero todo lo bueno acaba ¿No? cuando llegamos al comedor había un señor que nuca había visto en mi vida, vestía un esmoquin negro, que tenia fija su vista en su teléfono pero al ver que nosotras entramos desvió su mirada hacia nosotras, su mirada era neutra hasta que dirijo sutilmente su mirada hacia nuestras manos que seguían unidas, el lentamente se acerco y me saludo con sonrisa forzada y fingida, nuevamente apareció su sutileza y separo a mi madre de mi, provocando que nuestras manos se separaran, el sonrió con sorna por unas milésima de segundos, era como si tratara de decirme algo pero ¿Qué era? por su actuar deduje ere el tan famoso Kyosuke, lo supe por la descripción que obtuve del diario de Ui, tendré que vigilarlo, no sé quién es, con solo tener eso en mente una extraña sensación me recorre, tal vez incomodidad o resentimiento.

Luego de la cena volví a mi habitación para luego acostarme y tratar de dormir, cosa que paso casi de inmediato, tal vez todo esas emociones que hasta hace poco eran desconocidas por mí, terminaron afectándome.

Los rayos del sol impactaron en todo mi rostro, provocando que me despertara, me sentía desorientada, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido ayer, bueno eso fue solo por un par de segundos, luego vinieron casi de golpe todos mis recuerdos, provocando que diera un pequeño brinco desde mi cama, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, me costaba respirar, y sentía unas gotas de sudor caer desde mi frente a mis ojos, también las sentía caer desde mi cuello. rápidamente me incorpore y prácticamente salí corriendo de mi habitación, deseando que todo haya sido una cruel pesadilla, me dirigí al cuarto más cercano que en este caso era el de Ui, esperando verla allí y que me reciba con una amable sonrisa pero….no fue así, todo seguía igual, la casa se sentía igual de fría, los pasillos se veían oscuros y sin vida, nuevamente la angustia se apodero de mi, tenía ganas de llorar, pero temía que si lo hacía no podría parar, asique rápidamente me dirigí a al cuarto de baño y moje mi rostro, tome un par de respiraciones profundas y luego volví a mi cuarto en donde ya estaba sonando

mi alarma, la apague y me cambie de ropa, me puse el uniforme, no quería levantar sospechas y que los vecinos me miraran de una forma desaprobatoria al no llevarlo y hacer mas evidente que me saltare la clases. me observe en el espejo, como de costumbre mi uniforme estaba ordenado, pero al recordar todo el lio de que no era mi yo usual decidí desordenarlo, como supuestamente debería llevarlo, así cualquiera que me reconociera armaría un escándalo al ver que no era la "usual" yo

Baje a la cocina, tome una taza de café y luego me dirigí a mi computadora portátil que descansaba en la mesa de centro de mi comedor, busque la dirección exacta del internado Natsume para no perderme y también para saber cuánto me demoraría aproximadamente en llegar. Descubrí que estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo cual me demorare en promedio cerca de 2 horas para llegar, casi me da un ataque al ver que solo un autobús llegaba a aquel internado y que solo sale cada 4 horas, el próximo en salir partía en menos de 40 minutos, por lo cual apague mi computadora y salí de mi hogar a pasos apresurados, esperando llegar a tiempo, pero en mi olímpica corrida me encontré con ritsu, quien iba montada en una moto que le daba todo el estilo de una chica rebelde, ella al verme, bajo su velocidad y se acerco a mi

-HEY, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- antes de responder tome aire ya que a duras penas jadeaba para conseguir un poco de oxigeno

-Tengo que alcanzar el autobus que se dirige a el internado Natsume- ritsu me observo con una expresión neutra por unos segundos ero luego sonrió

-….Sube…-

-he?-no entiendo

-Dije que subas, te llevare hasta allá

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Por te debo una, además desde ayer que estas rara, no eres la usual Hirasawa yui y me surgió la curiosidad

No dije nada luego de eso, solo me subí a la parte trasera de aquella moto y rápidamente partimos a el internado Natsume, durante el recorrido me surgió una nueva duda ¿Por qué ritsu me debía un favor?

-Hey ritsu

-mm?

-puedes refrescarme la memoria nuevamente y decirme ¿Que hice por ti?

-bueno…

**Flashback-RITSU PV**

Estaba rodea por unos tipos que me ganaban tanto en estatura como masa muscular, todos ellos me veían con ira y yo no entendía que rayos estaba pasando hasta que el tipo que parecía que lideraba aquel grupo comenzó a hablar

-Maldita, me has quitado lo que mas quería y ahora lo pagaras caro- su voz era suave pero atemorizante, era como si una marioneta te hablara

-¿Qué?- aun no entendía en que lio me había metido

-¡MALDITA LESBIANA, ME HAS ROBADO A MI NOVIA!-¡DIABLOS! sabia que esto pasaría por meterme con cualquier chica que consideraba linda, pero no esperaba que viniera todo un ejército para darme una paliza-¡AHOARA LO PAGARAS CARO!

Aquel tipo lanzo un golpe que impactaría en mi cara de lleno, pero era lento asique lo esquive con mucha facilidad, pero luego vino otro de uno de los tipo que me rodeaban, aunque lo esquive este logro rosarme la mejilla, mire a mi alrededor, la posibilidades de escapar eran casi nulas, eran unos 5 tipos de los cuales 3 me atacaban y los otros 2 solo observaban y bloqueaban mis posibles salidas. al estar sumergida en mis pensamientos unos de sus golpes impacto de lleno mi estomago, arrancado gran parte de mi oxigeno y acelerando las pulsaciones de mi corazón, al quedar prácticamente en shock por aquel golpe no vi que uno de los tipos que hasta el momento solo observaba lanzó un golpe que impacto en mi mejilla izquierda, esto me hiso recuperarme y comencé a devolver los golpes, poco a poco comencé a ganar pero ellos al percatarse de que estaba perdiendo tomaron medidas desesperadas, sin darme cuenta, dos de ellos se escabulleron a mis espaldas para luego sujetar mi brazos, al verme inmovilizada ellos comenzaron a golpearme como un saco de box, por los fuertes y continuos golpes, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, estabilidad de mi cuerpo y parte de mis sentidos, escuche que se reían, pero sus risas sonaban lejanas a pesar de que estaban a solo un par de centímetros de mi. esto hubiera pasado a mayores de no ser por una chica que salió de nada.

-¡HEY!- Dijo aquella chica que no lograba distinguir, dado por que mi vista estaba borrosa, aunque tenía una idea de quién era, pero dudaba que fuera la chica que tenía en mente ya que dudo que alguien así me ayudara- ¿¡QUE ESTAN ASIENDO! MALDITA ESCORIA-eso si logre escucharlo, por lo cual supe que realmente era la persona que tenía en mente

Aquellos chicos se quedaron paralizados al ver quien les había dicho aquellas palabras, por lo cual lentamente me soltaron y comenzaron a retroceder lentamente a excepción del chico que había iniciado todo esto, quien estaba consumido por la ira, pero eso no era mi principal preocupación sino que era la chica de allí que si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Hirasawa Yui, me pregunto que reputación tendrá para que estos tipos retrocedieran con tan solo verla. cuando finalmente mi vista volvió a funcionar correctamente pude comprender el porqué del miedo de aquellos tipos, la mirada de Hirasawa-san era neutra y vacía, por segundo tuve miedo pero este desapareció cuando esta ahuyentó a los tipos que hasta hace poco sostenían mis brazos y también me golpeaban, pero el solo hubo uno que se quedo, era el que inicio todo esto, tenía su vista fija en mi y bueno yo también lo miraba, aunque estaba en total desventaja en una posible pelea ya que no podía mantenerme de pie por lo cual me encontraba apoyada en el muro de aquella calle. aquel tipo saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta una navaja, por el tono de sus ojos se notaba que había perdido la cordura, tal vez tenía una gran orgullo y lo perdido junto con su cordura, al ver que su novia lo engaño con una mujer, típico caso. el sonrió burlonamente y de un impulso se ha cerco a mí con la clara intención de clavármelo, pero Hirasawa-san lo impidió, interponiéndose en su camino y sujetando sus muñecas, aquel tipo comenzó a gritar del dolor, al parecer Hirasawa-san tiene bastante fuerza. Aquel tipo se rindió cayendo al suelo producto del dolor de sus muñecas, a los poco segundos llego la policía, tal vez alguien vio la pelea y los llamo, en fin se llevaron a aquel tipo preso y en cuanto a mi me llevaron a un hospital para curar mis heridas, antes de subir a la patrulla que me llevaría a el hospital mire a Hirasawa quien solo sonrió antes de irse.

**Fin Flashback**

**CONTINUARA…..**

bueno aquí acaba el capitulo, lamento la tardanza, pero finamente pude escribir este capítulo y bueno espero que les haya gustado y descuiden mañana a primera hora estará sentimientos cruzados.

REVIEW TIME

Fcda: jajaja descuida ritsu sentara cabeza, alguien en especial le hará entrar en razón, y qué decir de los cambios que tendrán Mio, Azusa, Mugi y Ui. gracias por comentar

Chobits3:gracias por comentar y ¿qué está pasando? pues esto se responderá al encontrar a Ui

kceosnl: me alegra que te guste mi historia, y bueno también que los sentimientos de yui fueron trasmitido exitosamente XD espero que te allá gustado este capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes de K-on me pertenecen**

antes de subir a la patrulla que me llevaría a el hospital mire a Hirasawa quien solo sonrió antes de irse.

**Fin Flashback**

**YUI PV**

no me podía creer aquella historia era practicante imposible que yo hubiese hecho algo como eso, pero como están las cosas no tendré más remedio que creerlo.

llegamos finalmente a aquel internado, el cual era un complejo bastante grande rodeado de forestación, lo cual era natural ya que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Ritsu aparco su motocicleta y nos dispusimos a caminar a la entrada de la escuela, al llegar allí nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos entrar por qué no eran días hábiles de visita, por lo cual comenzamos a rodear aquel edificio buscando una "segunda entrada". luego de una meticulosa búsqueda nuestra única opción era escalar el muro ,por suerte era bastante bajo por lo cual no fue difícil entrar, al estar adentro todo se veía completamente deshabitado, saque mi celular para verificar la hora, luego de eso entendí el porqué se veía todo tan vacio, en este momento todos están en clases, eso es una ventaja para nosotras ya que será mas fácil encontrar a Ui aunque nos ponía en desventaja nuestro uniforme, el cual era completamente diferente al que usan aquí.

-Hey, Yui ¿tienes alguna idea de donde está tu hermana?-yo negué con mi cabeza, ritsu solo suspiro-entonces envíale un mensaje para que sepas que estas aquí, será mas fácil si haces eso.

yo asentí esta vez y me dispuse a enviarle un mensaje a Ui quien me respondió a los poco minutos que vendría a donde estoy en este momento, luego de eso pasaron unos minutos en los cuales tanto ritsu como observábamos los alrededores, pude notar de que a pesar de ser un internado el ambiente es bastante acogedor y relajante, todo era completamente a lo que me imaginaba, debe ser por la gran forestación que lo rodeaba, eso le debe dar ese ambiente acogedor

-YUI- me voltea para ver a mi hermana que estaba a espaldas mía, al tenerla frente a frente abrí mis ojos de par en par, Ui también había cambiado un poco, a decir vedad solo su apariencia, tenía el cabello más largo como a mitad de espalda y el uniforme un poco desordenado lo cual me pareció un poco extraño, pero su sonrisa cálida y amable seguía intacta- hola hermana

-hola Ui- me acerque un poco mas y la abrase y Ui me correspondió pero con mas fuerzas, tanto que rosaba la desesperación, luego de eso escuche sollozar a Ui, le di unas caricias a su espalda para luego romper el abraso y preguntarle el porqué de sus sollozos-¿Que ocurre Ui? ¿Por qué lloras?

-snif snif nada en especial snif snif solo me emocione snif snif había pasado tanto tiempo si verte - eso fue un golpe directo a mi corazón, pero que clase de hermana mayor soy, porque no he venido a ver a Ui, demonios mientras más preguntas y repuestas obtengo más confusa se vuelve la situación-en fin ¿A qué has venido? y ¿Cómo entraste? aunque ya me lo puedo imaginar

-bueno yo….-no puede seguir hablando porque sentimos unos pasos acercándose a nuestra posición, tanto ritsu como yo nos pusimos tensas y en cuanto Ui esta se puso pálida, Ui puso unos de sus dedos en su labios como señal de nos mantuviéramos callas, tomo mi mano y la ritsu y nos dirigió a un salón vacio y nos empujo a allí, Ui se mantuvo afuera, yo me asome por una de las ventanas que había allí para ver que ocurría, Ui hablaba con alguien pero yo no lo podía ver porque Ui lo tapaba con su cuerpo, pero cuando finamente pude ver quién era, mis ojos nuevamente se abrieron de par en par, ¿¡AZUSA!? pero esta no se veía como la habitual azusa, esta tenía una mirada helada y severa, pude ver que en su brazo derecho había una banda roja con algo escrito en letras blancas pero no pude ver que decía, azusa ya no llevaba sus coletas, llevaba su cabello desatado y parecía que le estaba dando un regaño a Ui la cual mantenía su cabeza baja, luego de eso pude ver como azusa se alejaba de allí y Ui daba un suspiro de alivio y luego de eso ella entro al salón

-Quien era ella?-Ritsu pregunto eso antes que yo, eso me pareció extraño, mi instinto protector se activo, ritsu solo sonríe junto con un extraño brillo en su ojos, Ui mi me acerque a ritsu hasta quedar frente a frente

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dije con tono seco y mirada fría, ritsu borro su sonrisa de su rostro pero en vez de ponerse seria esta solo se puso indiferente

-solo es curiosidad, solo me pareció…atractiva-eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa y mirada de deseo, lo cual me molesto de sobre manera, por lo cual tome a ritsu del cuello de su camisa con ambas manos logrando levantala tan solo un poco, ritsu aun no borraba aquella sonrisa

-no te atrevas- mi voz estaba cargada de ira, pero mi paciencia llego a mi limite cuando ritsu me sonrió con sorna eso fue el límite de paciencia , levante mi puño con un claro objetivo, la verdad no sabía que me estaba sucediendo pero sentía que la ira en mi me estaba consumiendo. Antes de que mi puño impactara en ritsu Ui me detuvo, sosteniendo firmemente mi brazo, fue en ese momento que reaccione, fue como si me despertaran de su sueño ¿Qué diablos me sucedió? eso no lo sé, lentamente me fui separando de ritsu quien ya no portaba aquella sonrisa, ahora estaba seria, Ui se alejo unos pasos de mi, como si me tuviera miedo, por lo cual instintivamente tome su muñeca, pero Ui solo un gemino de dolor lo que me extraño ya que no lo hice con tanta fuerza, Ui comenzó a forcejear para que yo soltara su muñeca pero yo me negué y le subí las mangas de su chaqueta que cubría su piel, relavando así unos moretones, por su color se podría decir que fueron hechas hace poco, pero no eran unas cualquieras, pareciera que fueron hechas con algún tipo de cuerda, comencé a sentir una extraña sensación, en contra de Ui le quiete su chaqueta para revelarme un par de más de moretones, Ui sollozaba, otra vez, mire sus ojos que solo trasmitían dolor y tristeza pero en ellos había un mensaje, decía "**sálvame**", sentía como toda la ira volvía a mí, pero esta vez decidí mantener la calma

-¿Quién…?-Ui desvió la mirada, tal vez sentía miedo o tal vez el solo hecho de recordad lo que sea que haya pasado le atormenta, para aligera su tensión solo se me ocurrió abrasarla con todas mis fuerzas pero sin llegar a lastimarla, quería que se desahogara conmigo, que dejara toda esa tristeza y dolor-Ya no te contengas Ui, llora todo lo querías, estaré aquí hasta que no te quede nada, ya no temas yo te protegeré-Ui se rompió a llorar, ya no eran sollozos, era un llanto desgarrador, Ui me sostenía de mi uniforme era como si necesitara de ese gesto para saber que realmente estoy aquí, Ui lloraba y lloraba, podía darme una idea de su dolor por su llanto, pero esta decidía a cambiar ese dolor por felicidad, destrozare al maldito que le hiso esto a Ui con mis propias manos.

Luego de unos minutos Ui comenzó a calmarse, aunque se veía muy mal aunque se veía un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, era como si le hubiera sacado un peso menos, bien vamos por buen camino, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa acompañare a Ui hasta el baño para quitar los rastros de lagrimas que hay en sus mejillas, aunque no podremos hacer nada con sus ojos los cuales estaban completamente rojos. ritsu solo nos siguió en silencio.

al llegar al baño Ui hiso lo que tenía que hacer, se veía un poco mejor, pero sus ojos aun seguían rojo por el llanto. ella nos dio una ligera sonrisa a ritsu y a mí, luego Ui se aclaro la voz

-Gracias, me siento mucho mejor ahora-miro a ritsu-ahora responderé a tu pregunta -Ui me miro unos segundos yo solo asentí y desvié mi mirada a los espejos-pero antes dime tu nombre

-Tainaka ritsu, un gusto

-igualmente yo soy Hirasawa Ui, ahora en cuanto a tu pregunta Ella es Nakano Azusa y es la presidenta del consejo de disciplina-¿¡QUE, QUE!? ¿¡AZUSA!? bueno eso podía explicar el porqué su mirada era tan fría, severa y calculadora- es muy estricta con la disciplina y quien sabe que hubiera sido de nosotras si descubría que ustedes están aquí-tal vez pueda sacar provecho de eso, si azusa es tan severa como dicen podre dejar a Ui en buenas manos.

-Ui, tienes que decirme quien fue el que te hiso eso-a pesar de que dije eso de una manera seria mi mirada reflejaba comprensión y protección, aunque veía que Ui dudaba en decírmelo, al parecer aun sentía cierto temor-Ui por favor, tienes que decirme quien fue y cuando fue que sucedió esto

-….fue….hace 4 meses…..esa fue la primera vez…..-la primera vez? eso quiere decir que ya lleva un tiempo siendo molestada. siento como la ira volvía a mi pero en una magnitud diferente-fue un grupo de chicas que se han dedicado a molestarme desde hace 4 meses, estas marcar son de hace unos 5 días, ellas me sorprendieron y ataron mi manos con una cuerda , luego se dedicaron a decirme groserías y a burlarse de mí, pero cuando ellas tocaron un tema muy sensible para mi intente golpearlas pero al tener mis manos atadas no fue nada, ellas se enojaron por mi hazaña y comenzaron a golpearme, esa vez quede inconsciente, intente decírselo al director pero este no me escucho ya que esa chicas son de un gran estatus social-quedamos en gran silencio, cuando yo lo iba a romper vi que Ui se paralizo por lo cual busque con la mirada el por qué de su estado, pero no tuve que buscar mucho ya que la puerta se abrió de una manera un tanto brusca, entraron un grupo de 5 chicas que miraban con burla a Ui, fue allí que todo se aclaro en mi.

-vaya , miren que tenemos a quien tenemos aquí, la pequeña escoria Hirasawa-nos dirijo una pequeña mirada a mí y a ritsu-y veo que a traído mas basura-dijo eso con un tono despectivo

sentí como si perdiera el control de mi acciones por un segundo casi me dejo llevar por la ira e impotencia que siento ahora pero tengo que hacer las cosas bien, saque mi celular y active un aplicación que me serviría más adelante luego me di media vuelta y avance un par de pasos hasta quedar de frente con aquella chica, cuyo nombre desconozco pero tampoco me interesa conocer.

-Que tanto miras idiota-eso me lo dijo una chica que se encontraba a la derecha de la chica que estoy mirando fijamente, pero no le puse mayor atención, la que estaba enfrente mio comenzó a hablarme

-ahora que te miro bien, te pareces mucho a la cucaracha que esta allí-me miro de arriba a hacia abajo, luego sonrió con rastro de superioridad

-eres la chica que ah estado molestando a Ui verdad-me mantuve seria y trate de sacarle una confesión

-si lo soy, y déjame decirte que ha sido muy divertido- ella amplio su sonrisa dejando más claro su ego, ella siguió observándome por unos segundo

-….ya veo…eres su hermana ¿no? que bien eso será un bonus, no solo disfrutaremos golpear de tu hermana, sino que disfrutaremos con tortúrala, mientras tú solo podrás observar y llorar de impotencia porque no podrás hacer nada- dos chicas comenzaron a rodearme y las restantes se acercaron a ritsu, mire de reojo a Ritsu, esta solo me sonrió. unas de las chicas que rodeaba quisieron tomarme de mi brazos pero no se los permití, comenzamos a forcejear, aunque mi fuerza era bastante reducida, mi corazón latía excesivamente rápido, fue en ese segundo que comencé a sentir que perdía el control de mi acciones, mis movimientos comenzaron a hacerse mas rápidos y certeros, aunque yo no los sentí como propios, era casi como ver la cinemática de un videojuego en primera persona, con gran facilidad logre derribar la las dos chicas que intentaron someterme, la chica con la que anterior mente esta hablado, tenia lo ojos abiertos de par en par, mire a ritsu nuevamente para ver si tenía problemas pero esta ya había acabado con las 2 chica que también comenzaron a atacarle, nuevamente me puse frente a frente con la chica, que al parecer era la "líder" del grupo, la cual aun no salía de su estado de shock. tome ventaja de su estado y le propine un golpe en todo lo que se puede llamar cara, tanto como a ella como a mí me sorprendió aquel golpe, el dolor que me provoco el impactar mi puño contra su cara me hiso reaccionar y recuperar el control de mi acciones, mientras aquella chica se retorcía del dolor, yo quede en estado de shock. ¿Qué diablos me sucedió? ¿Por qué por un segundo, sentí que no era yo? más preguntas se acumulaban en mi mente. un leve golpe en hombro me saco de mis pensamientos, era ritsu quien me miraba con preocupación, yo solo le sonreí y avance hasta Ui, quien solo sollozaba y cubría con sus manos su rostro, tome sus manos con delicadeza, luego le sonreí y salimos de aquel baño. le pregunte a Ui donde queda la oficina del director, ella se veía confundida pero aun así me dijo donde quedaba, ritsu solo nos miraba en silencio.

al llegar allí, un señor de unos cincuenta años nos recibió, tenía algo que me molestaba he incomodaba pero lo deje pasar, el nos saludo con cortesía y nos pregunto que necesitábamos

-quiero expresarle mi molestia al descubrir que a mi hermana le han estado acosando y maltratado- el abrió sus ojos de par y comenzó a tensarse, puso una expresión seria y diplomática

-tiene pruebas de lo que- no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que la puerta abruptamente se abrió mostrado nuevamente a al grupo de chicas que se dedicaba a molestar a mi hermana, ellas al vernos allí palidecieron pero luego comenzaron a hacerse la victimas de que yo sin razón aparente comencé a golpearlas y que Ui había coordinado toda esta paliza, esto tomo cierta verosimilitas por los notables marcas de golpes que dejamos ritsu y yo junto con la nariz rota de la chica "líder", algunas soltaron algunas lagrimas falsas

-Tienes que tomar cartas en el asunto, tiene que expulsar a Hirasawa y tomar medidas legales contra ellas- la chica de la nariz rota me sonrió con burla pero se vio confundía cuando yo le devolví la sonrisa y saque mi celular del cual comenzó a sonar una grabación

-"ahora que te miro bien, te pareces mucho a la cucaracha que esta allí"-

-"eres la chica que ah estado molestando a Ui verdad"

-"si lo soy, y déjame decirte que ha sido muy divertido"-

-"….ya veo…eres su hermana ¿no? que bien eso será un bonus, no solo disfrutaremos golpear de tu hermana, sino que disfrutaremos con tortura, mientras tú solo podrás observar y llorar de impotencia porque no podrás hacer nada"

luego de eso pare la grabación, las chicas de aquel grupo estaban en shock, no podía negar nada ya que todo estaba en la grabación

\- si quiere más pruebas puedo enseñarle las marcar que ellas han dejado en Ui-el director estaba pálido, al parecer no sabía qué hacer, probadamente porque estas chicas vienen de una buena familia y por eso tiene mido de tomar una decisión que les perjudique-claro que si no quiere que esto se haga público y desprestigié esta institución tendrá que expulsarlas- el director me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero luego volvió a poner una expresión seria.

pasaron unos segundos en silencian para que luego el director rompiera el silencio, llamo a los padres de aquellas chicas y les informo que estaban expulsadas y que vinieran mañana para informarles más sobre el asunto, luego llamo a la presidenta del consejo de disciplina, al llegar a la oficina, el director le dijo a que la escoltara hasta su habitación, ella solo asintió y le dio una tosca señal a Ui para que le siguiera, antes de que salieran de la oficina yo la llame

-Nanako-sabía que si llamaba por su nombre seria muy extraño, además tengo que guardar las apariencias, me acerque hasta quedar de frente con ella-cuídala, por favor- ella solo asintió y yo le regale una sonrisa, luego de eso Ui se despidió de mi y salieron de la oficina

luego de eso el director me informo de las sanciones que tendrán el grupo de chicas que molestaron a Ui, luego de eso nos retiramos de la escuela de Ui. ritsu seguía en silencio, fuimos hasta su moto y volvimos a la ciudad, ella me dejo a un par de cuadras de mi casa, se despido y se fue

camine a pasos lentos a mi casa, sentía que el cuerpo me pesaba, la vista me comenzó a fallar, mis piernas me temblaban y mi pulso estaba acelerado, las piernas comenzaron a fallarme por lo cual tropecé y caí al suelo, intente levantarme pero por alguna razón no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para realizar semejante acción, con mis últimas fuerza me acerque a la pared más cercana para poder apoyar mi espalda en esta, se me estaba haciendo difícil respirar, sentía como el sudor caía por mi frente, mi vista se nublo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia vi como alguien se acercaba a mi posición, no pude distinguir quién era.

-Lo siento, han sido muchas emociones nuevas para ti ¿no?-fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en la inconsciencia

**Continuara…**

**HOLAAA, **lamento el graaan retraso pero la última semana se me atasco en pruebas y aun sigo con ellas (put%s puebas) , es por esto que cuanto termine con ellas podre actualizar sentimientos cruzados, ya que quiero tener toda mi atención y concentración en su último capítulo, pero al menos pude escribir este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en la prox. actualización

REVIEW TIME

kceosnl: gracias me alegra que te allá gustado la historia, espero que te allá gustado este capi

Fcda: espero que tu opinión de ritsu no allá cambiado en este capítulo xD y en cuanto Ui hiso su aparición estelar junto con Azusa.

Chobits3: rebelde y mujeriega XD nuestra ritsu no cambia esperemos que no mire con los mismas intenciones a azusa


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento, han sido muchas emociones nuevas para ti ¿no?-fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en la inconsciencia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, me sentía un poco mareada por lo cual volví a recostarme en la cama…..¿cama?

de golpe abrí mis ojos he inspeccione el lugar en que me encontraba para luego llevarme la sorpresa de que era mi habitación, ¿todo eso fue un sueño? no por desgracia no lo fue, mi mano derecha hinchada por la pelea es la prueba. me levante de mi cama con dificultad ya que sentía nauseas y tenía un dolor de cabeza enorme, con un enorme esfuerzo camine hasta el baño, al llegar allí observe mi rostro en el reflejo del espejo, me sorprendí de mi apariencia, estaba pálida y mi cara denotaba cansancio, era como si no hubiera dormido en días, lave mi cara con agua fría y luego fui a cambiarme de ropa, busque en mi celular la fecha ya que no tenía ni idea de que día era, fue un gran alivio descubrir que era sábado y no había clases, me acerque a mi escritorio para poder dejar allí mi celular, observe mi escritorio y me fije que allí había un marca paginas en donde estaba marcada una frase con un marcador rojo, tome el marca paginas y leí su frase

"cambia la tristeza por alegría"

¿Qué rayos que quiere decir eso? mire el reverso del marca paginas y vi que decía "biblioteca usagi´s" así que es de allí que proviene esto, bueno aprovechando que es sábado y aun es temprano iré a allí, tal vez descubra algo.

me saque el uniforme y me puse ropa normal, pero hubo un inconveniente con eso, cuando fui a mi armario la ropa que yo usualmente usaba no estaba y había una de un estilo que nunca en vida había usado, busque lo que me parecía mas como, una chaqueta simple y unos pantalones.

baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina, me hice un emparedado, me lo comí de un bocado y luego salí de casa. iba a paso lento ya que aun me sentía mal. cuando finamente llegue a el centro de la ciudad comencé a buscar la librería cosa que fue muy fácil ya que estaba enfrente de la estación de trenes y también era un gran edificio de 3 pisos. Con el marca paginas en mano entre a la biblioteca, había mucha gente pero todos hablaban a un volumen moderado, demonios como descubriré algo si hay tanta gente, decidí partir por la primera planta que era en la que se exhibían los mejores libros, más populares y mejores en ventas, luego de eso subí al segundo piso que funcionaba como una pequeña cafetería en donde podías leer mientras tomas algo, luego subí al último y tercer piso en el que estaban todos los clásicos, observe las estanterías y vi que los organizaban por genero y eso se subdivida en la década en que salió, solo tengo una palabra para este lugar, impresionante. merodee por los alrededores y estanterías cuando iba doblando por uno de los pasillos choque con alguien, la tome entre mis brazos para evitar que callera y ella como reflejo se aferro a mi chaqueta.

-Lo siento, ¿te encuentra bien?-le dije aun sin soltarla, por alguna extraña razón no quería hacerlo

-….si…-su voz era suave….espera un segundo…..lentamente solté al la chica que está entre mis brazos, cuando finalmente pude verla era…¡MIO!-

-en verdad lo siento, no me fije por donde iba-

-descuida, a mi también suele pasarme cuando me dejo llevar por un buen libro-mio se veía hermosa pero había una extraña aura que la rodea junto con un brillo en sus ojos….era…confianza en sí misma-

-bueno….en todo caso soy Hirasawa Yui, encantada-debía hacerlo, después de todo levantaría sospechas si ya supiera su nombre

-yo soy Akiyama Mio-hay una confianza increíble en su voz, no hay rastro de la tímida mio-mucho gusto…esto…¿Puedo llamarte Yui?

-ha?...a si no me molesta

-bueno entonces tu llámame Mio-sonrió dulcemente, su sonrisa hiso que mi corazón latiera a mil por segundo

-muy bien Mio

-bien….lamento ser entrometida pero ¿buscabas algo por aquí?

-….bueno…podría decirse que si….pero ya lo encontré-lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro-estoy buscando un libro de emociones

-emociones?  
-si algo que este relacionado con ellas, que me explique que son o algo por el estilo-tal vez allí este la respuesta a lo que decía el marca paginas

-MMMMM….tal vez podría funcionar el libro "emociones de la mente y alma", puedo guiarte a donde esta

-no es una molestia?  
-nop-luego de eso comenzó a caminar y yo simplemente le seguí el paso, ella caminaba tranquilamente aunque se veía muy segura de sí misma

-Hey, parece que conoces muy bien todo este lugar

-sí, la mayor parte de mi tiempo la paso aquí, me encanta los libros, son una distracción de la realidad, pueden salvarte de ahogarte en tu realidad, también es mi trabajo de medio tiempo así que también se las ubicaciones exactas de algunos libros-era algo raro ver a una Mio tan confiada, tan relajada pero algo que no me calza de todo esto, ¿por que dijo "pueden salvarte de tu realidad "o "paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí"? puede que sea ahora una chica fuerte pero quien sabe que cosas tuvo que pasar para serlo, hay una gran posibilidad de que hayan sido malas al igual que buenas.

caminamos por los largo pasillos de la biblioteca, llegamos hasta un gran estante del cual mio extrajo un libro, lo deposito en mis manos.

-gracias-fue lo único coherente que pude decir

-de nada, es un gran libro…..Hey sabes…es raro pero siento que ya nos hemos visto-esa frase hiso que me perdiera uno o dos latidos, tal vez nuestros caminos aquí ya se hallan cruzado, pero aun así es una gran noticia

-ya somos dos-dije sonriendo, mire su vestuario, se veía preciosa con ese vestido blanco, unas converse negras y una chaqueta, un accesorio en su cuello llamo mi atención, era una uñeta puesta en una pequeña cadena pero no una cualquiera, era la que yo le di a mio, tenía una inscripción al reverso, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿ya no hemos encontrado antes? ¿bajo qué circunstancias?-esa uñeta-señale su cuello-¿de dónde la sacaste?

-me la dio alguien especial, fue en secundaria, fue un día duro y yo me encontraba en un parque, de pronto una chica se acerco a mí, me consoló, no me dijo su nombre tampoco pude ver su cara ya que llevaba una capucha, me obsequio esta uñeta como promesa de que algún día nos volveríamos a ver, solo recuerdo que tenía una extraña marca en su mano derecha, una cicatriz en su muñeca-levante la manga de mi chaqueta dejando al descubierto mi muñeca derecha, la observe, lentamente la gire, mio estaba atenta a mis movimientos, en mi muñeca estaba una clara y visible cicatriz ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-eras..tu..-los ojos de mio se aguaron y de un salto me rodero con sus brazos-finamente estas aquí-fue lo que dijo mio ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

…**..continuara…**

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora solo nos falta la aparición de Tsumugi

**REVIEW TIME**

Chobits3:espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Fcda:Yui va tener mucha acción mas adelante acción que la podría llevar a x, aun es un misterio quien causo todo esto.

Beth726:me alegre que la historia te guste, ya falta poco para que se reúnan y Yui vuelva a su realidad

Kceosnl:jajajaja perdón pero poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas.


	6. Chapter 6

Menuda sorpresa que me eh llevado, Mio y ya nos conocíamos, pero algo hay algo que no encaja aquí. Observe nuestro reflejo que se proyectaba en la ventana, aún seguía abrasada con Mio, pero eso no fue lo que vi, Mio no me está abrasando a mí, sino a la Yui de esta dimensión, ella no me está viendo a mí, con lentitud y delicadeza separe a Mio de mí, ella se veía confundida por mi acción, para tranquilizarla le sonreí

-Lo siento, es que no me siento muy bien y acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo

-entiendo, ¿nos volveremos a ver?

-…..-sentí un nudo en mi garganta, no estaba segura de que si podría cumplir esa promesa, pero hare todo lo posible para que así sea-…si…pero hasta ese entonces podemos mantenernos en contacto

-¿eh?

-podemos intercambiar nuestros números de celular

-ya veo-mio y yo intercambiamos números y luego procedí a despedirme

-bueno mio ya hora de irme-me di media vuelta para irme

-¡ESPERA!-Hice caso omiso al llamado de Mio y me marche como una cobarde, sentía una extraña sensación que hacía que me sintiera inquieta, me costaba respirar. Salí de la biblioteca y corrí por la ciudad cuando de pronto escuche una voz

-No vayas en esa dirección- mire a mi alrededor para ver quien estaba pronunciando esas palabras pero no había nadie, todas la personas que estaban a mi alrededor estaban en su propio mundo, fue allí que note que esa voz solo la podía escuchar yo, esa voz estaba en mi mente-Ve al parque que esta a un par de cuadras de aquí, tienes 20minutos- dicho estoy sentí como si algo malo me fuera a suceder si no acataba aquella orden, comencé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía la adrenalina correr por mi venas y mis pulmones trabajar sin descanso.

Llegue al parque al que se me fue solicitado asistir, llegue en menos de 15minutos, todo estaba muy tranquilo, pareciera que yo fuera la última persona en el mundo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

-De hecho lo está-Dijo alguien a mis espada, me gire para encararlo para llevarme la sorpresa que era misma persona que vi la noche en que todo cambio, llevaba la misma vestimenta, la cual era unos pantalones simples y una chaqueta junto con una capucha que cubría gran parte de su rostro dejando solo al descubierto su sonrisa

-A que te refieres con que "De hecho lo está"- me sorprendió estar tan calmada.

-El tiempo, está detenido- ¿Cómo supo que estaba pensado en eso?- Puedo escuchar tus pensamiento, bueno, no todo el tiempo, solo cuando yo lo desee- a juzgar su voz, se podría decir que es una chica.

-¿Quién eres?

-lo siento, aun no puedo decirte eso, no hasta que termine todo esto.

-y según tu ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-cambiar el destino

-eh? ¿Qué destino?

\- El destino de la Yui de esta línea de tiempo, junto con las personas que le rodean, debes cambiar su destino, si las cosas continúan así esto acabara con un trágico final, será como un efecto domino, si uno cae, todos caen.

-…..-estaba confundida, ¿Cambiar el destino? ¿Línea de tiempo? Sentía como mis piernas temblaban

-te vez mal, como si estuvieras débil, ven- extendió su mano- sentémonos en el banquillo que está allí- tome su mano y me guio al banquillo más cercano- sé que debe ser difícil comprender todo esto

-…..si…..y bastante….dime…con "final trágico" te refieres a…

-a la muerte…o al suicidio….ambas cosas tienen igual probabilidad de que ocurran-sentí como mi corazón se detenía por unos segundo- lo siento si suena demasiado frio o fue algo demasiado fuerte para ti, pero debo dejarte las cosas claras.

-no…no te preocupes lo entiendo.

-bien…en todo caso no te preocupes, lo estás haciendo bien, ya has encontrado a todas las chicas y ya has cambiado el destino de tu pequeña hermana, bueno, digamos que al 50%, aun te queda algo que hacer

-sacar a Kyosuke de nuestras vidas ¿No?

-exacto, siendo así, cambiaras realmente la vida de Ui, de tu madre y la Yui de esta línea

-…..-

-Tienes que ser fuerte, no estuvo bien que salieras corriendo de la biblioteca

-¿estabas observándome?

-siempre lo estoy haciendo, te observo pero no interfiero, no puedo hacerlo-recargue mi rostro en mis manos y la chica encapuchada me dio unas ligeras palmadas en m espalda- lo que hiciste en la biblioteca estuvo bastante mal, la vida de Mio dependía de ese encuentro, su destino se ve oscuro y sin vida-Levante mi rostro con una expresión de sorpresa, remordimiento y preocupación

-¿Mio? ¿Ella estará bien?

-si no haces nada, no lo estará

-….-empuñe mis manos como clara señal de impotencia, ¿Desde hace cuánto soy así? Nunca deje que la ira me controlara y me consumiera, pero ahora es como si fuera la única emoción que pudiera sentir

-no dejes que la ira e impotencia te controle, esa no eres tú, solo estas abrumada por todas esas emociones que antes eran desconocidas para ti

-¿Emociones desconocidas?

-sí, la sensación de no poder proteger a las personas que amas, la sensación de sentirte inútil, la sensación de ser débil y ser incapaz de pelear por las personas que quieres, todas y cada una de ella te están afectado.

-…-respire profundamente y me comencé a calmar, desempuñe mis manos para liberar mi ira

-eso es, relájate

-…..ya lo estoy…..

-bien, bueno creo que ya es hora de ponerse en marcha- dijo levantándose de la banquilla

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué sucede?

-tengo una última pregunta….¿Porque cada vez que me encuentro en una situación en la cual debo pelear siento una extraña sensación que me consume y al momento de pelear, puedo hacerlo como si fuera una profesional siendo que nunca eh peleado? ¿Por qué tengo marcas que nunca eh tenido en mi vida?

-…..eso es bastante simple….es por tu estas ocupado el cuerpo de la Yui de esta línea de tiempo, la sensación que sientes al momento de pelear o estar en una situación difícil es porque la Yui de esta línea de tiempo despierta de su inconsciente y toma control de tus acciones, aunque por un tiempo limitado

-¿Qué?

-Tu estas en el cuerpo de la Yui de esta línea de tiempo, eso explica la cicatriz y otras marcas que tienes, la Yui de esta línea esta adormecida en tu mente, ella es tu inconsciente, solo despierta cuando percibe que le harán daño a alguien que le importa o cuando sientes impotencia. Es como el síndrome de doble personalidad con la diferencia que ella solo toma control de una pequeña parte de ti.

-entiendo

-Me alegra que así sea, Bien Yui tenemos que ponernos a trabajar, el tiempo aquí es vida, me entiendes

-si

-bien, te sugiero que empiece por Mio, ella te necesita y al mismo tiempo ayuda a tu madre y deshazte de Kyosuke-

-si

-y otra cosa más, se más segura de ti misma, haz todo lo posible por conseguir algo que te ayude a cambiar las cosas, algo como entrar en una casa ajena sin ser invitada y esas cosas

-gracias por el consejo

-de nada, bien, nos vemos- se levantó de la banquilla se fue alejando y desvaneciendo a medida que se alejaba, cuando finamente desapareció de mi línea de visión una fuerte corriente de viento se hiso presente, dando a indicar que el tiempo nuevamente se puso en marcha, al igual que mi destino, de ahora en adelante comienza la recta final.

CONTINUARA….

Hola hola, lamento el retraso, un pequeño bloqueo de ideas para esta historia, pero ya se ha resuelto ese pequeño inconveniente y la actualización de este Fic volverá a su ritmo normal, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

**REVIEW TIME**

Fcda: jajaja pues sí, Mio es una amante de la literatura en cualquier línea de tiempo

kceosnl: jajaja espero que algunas de tus dudas hayan sido resueltas en este capítulo, lamento la tardanza pero ten mi palabra de que este fic comenzara a actualizarse mas rápido


	7. Chapter 7

Me levanto del banquillo y camino en dirección a mi hogar no sin antes voltear a ver el camino contrario, el cual conducía a la biblioteca.

-lo siento...

Y continúe mi camino a casa, debía resolver las cosas que suceden allí, por hoy avanzare algo y luego me ocupare de Mio. a cuando estuve a un par de cuadras de mi casa, vi que Kyosuke salía de mi casa, con una expresión relajada, recordé el consejo de la chica encapuchada y decidí seguirlo, al parecer no vivía muy lejos de aquí ya que no uso su auto, lo seguí por más de 30 minutos, estábamos en una zona de la ciudad que se podría decir que es de la alta sociedad, vi como entraba a una gran casa de dos piso, decidí dejar la persecución hasta aquí, era demasiado arriesgado dejar que me viera, anote la dirección en mi celular y me retire de aquel lugar, volvería mañana. De camino a casa decidí que sería buena idea llamar a Mio, tal vez eso ayude a cambiar las cosas, aunque sea solo un poco.

-¿Hola?

-HOLA, mio

-¡Yui!

-sí, te llamaba para saber si tienes algo que hacer el próximo sábado

-no ¿Porque la pregunta?

\- bueno, como no pudimos hablar en la biblioteca, creí que sería buena idea que saliéramos el próximo sábado, dime ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¡SI!-Mio sonaba muy entusiasmada-me encantaría

-me alegro, lamento lo que paso en la biblioteca, no me sentía muy bien y tenía cosas por hacer

-no, descuida lo entiendo

-bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado

-sí, hasta ese entonces

-adiós, nos vemos

-adiós

Termine la llamada y entre a mi casa, al entrar una extraña sensación de frio me rodeo, sentía que no estaba sola en casa, lo cual me resultaba extraño ya que mi madre siempre llega a la noche y aun es de día, pasos lentos avance por los pasillos de mi casa y a la vez sentía la misma sensación que experimento cada vez que me encontraba en una situación similar

-cálmate- me dije a mi misma, poniendo mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho- aun no ocurre nada.

Camine por los desiertos pasillos de mi casa con pasos cautelosos, cuando de pronto siento los pasos de alguien acercándose a mi posición. Demonios, tengo miedo, sentía el sudor correr por mi frente. "tienes que salir de allí Yui" otra vez esa voz, por ahora le hare caso y me iré de aquí, me di la vuelta para salir por la puerta principal "no puedes ir por allí" pero la advertencia fue demasiado tarde y me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- dijo groseramente Kyosuke

\- Esa mi línea, además está mi casa-¿Cómo demonios llego tan rápido a la casa?

-Maldita mocosa- se acercó a mí con la clara intención de golpearme, pero se detuvo cuando estuvimos frente a frente, sonrió con sorna-no, esto puede esperar, cuando tu madre acepte se mi esposa estarás bajo mi control

\- ¿Y quién rayos te has creído? ¿Quién te asegura que no impidiere que eso suceda?-Además este maldito engreído jura que mi madre le dará el "Si" a tan solo meses de estar saliendo….espera ¿Dijo que quería convertir a mi madre en su esposa?

-eso es muy simple, tengo a Ui

-¿Que? ¿A qué te refieres?

-solo digamos que pago para que le hagan un poco difícil su vida- así que fue este maldito quien ordenó a esas chicas lastimar a Ui, la impotencia me invadió nuevamente, pero espera un segundo...este tipo aún cree que mantiene el control sobre Ui, creo que aún no sabe que hice que esas chicas se fueran expulsadas, debe ser tan engreído que no mantiene vigilada esa zona, por ahora será mejor fingir que tiene el control

-Maldito enfermo

-jajaja llámame como quieras pero si no quieres que algo malo le suceda a Ui será mejor que no interfieras, si lo haces le ordenare a las chicas que contrate hacerle el mayor daño posible a Ui, tanto físico como emocional- sentí como la yui de esta dimensión despertaba de su inconciencia y partirle la cara "cálmate, tengo todo bajo control, no dejare que lastimen a Ui pero para eso necesito que te mantengas al margen en situaciones como estas" sentí como mi corazón se tranquilizaba al igual que mi cuerpo se relajaba, valla, funcionó- que te ocurre, ¿tanto fue el impacto de mis palabras?

-...-empuñe mis manos, en un intento desesperado por contener mi ira, que en éste caso venia de mí, no de la yui adormecida en mi mente

\- así me gusta, callada y obediente, bien por ahora me iré, solo vine aquí a dejarte las cosas claras-dicho esto se fue y el silencio reino nuevamente. Por ahora las cosas marchan bien, el idiota de Kyosuke aún cree que tiene a Ui bajo su control.

El resto del sábado lo pase repasando los acontecimientos que he vivido hasta ahora, todo parece sacado de una película de fantasía, hasta el momento no eh tenido ninguna victoria, solo he estado haciendo las cosas a medias. Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a mi escritorio para encender mi computadora, ingrese a mi usuario y navegue por la Internet, primero busque información sobre Kyosuke en sus redes sociales, lo único que pude sacar de información fue que es un tipo que trabaja en la misma compañía que mi padre ¿será una conciencia? no lo creo, por lo visto al morir mi padre, él ocupó su lugar en la compañía, el cual era uno de los más prestigiados, otra cosa es que es un tipo que al parecer no tiene muchos amigos, su edad es de 39 años, es un año mayor que mi madre. eso fue todo lo que pude sacar de sus redes sociales, luego busque a mio y me lleve la sorpresa de que fue la ganadora de un importante concurso de literatura a nivel nacional, por la fecha que indica la noticia eso fue hace dos meses, pude ver una foto de ella adjunta usando su uniforme escolar, por la insignia pude averiguar a qué escuela iba, me pregunto por qué estaba usando su uniforme y no ropa casual, investigue sobre el concurso y descubrí la razón, el concurso era auspiciado por las mejores escuelas de la ciudad. El saber en qué escuela asistía me ayudaba mucho, podía entrar a su escuela y ver que está mal en su vida o algo que me dé un indicio.

El resto de la noche la pase así hasta que me quede dormida, en la mañana mi madre me dijo que iba salir con Kyosuke, me pregunto si estaría bien sola y le dije que sí, el que Kyosuke estuviera todo el día con mi madre me deba una gran ventaja, tomare el consejo de la "chica x" y entrare a su casa. Tal vez consiga descubrir algo.

Aliste en una mochila todo lo que creí que sería necesario, cambie mi vestimenta para ser irreconocible en caso de que haya alguna cámara de seguridad, partí a casa de Kyosuke no sin antes comer algo ya que sentía que no había comido en días. Al llegar allí todo se veía desolado, entre saltando por una de las paredes que rodeaban la casa, pero me tropecé y caí de espaldas en el patio de Kyosuke.

-Joder-dije sobándome mi cabeza- me duele- con gran dificultad me levante y avance por la propiedad, llegando así a una gran puerta de madera fina- Nunca podré entrar por aquí, debe haber alguna ventana abierta o algo por el estilo- registre cada ventana hasta encontrar una abierta- ¡SI!- celebre mi logro y entre a la casa de Kyosuke, al estar dentro todo se veía normal, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia así que decidí empezar por el segundo piso, en la habitación de Kyosuke, al entrar allí todo estaba pulcramente ordenado, no había ni una pizca de polvo, me coloque los guantes de látex blanco para registrar sus cosas, debía ser cautelosa.

Primero registre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama, no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, luego su ropero, solo encontré prendas de ropa, luego entre a un pequeño armario que estaba al fondo de la habitación, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz, solo hubo algo que llamo mi atención y fue un baúl, por suerte no llevaba candado, lo abrí y con lo primero que me encontré fue con una carta que tenía como remitente a Kyosuke y como destinatario a mi madre, se veía algo arrugada y algo vieja, la guarde en mi chaqueta y seguí hurgando en el baúl, lo siguiente con lo que me encontré fue con un anuario, de la escuela ## espera...a esa escuela también asistió mi madre al igual que mi padre, fue allí en donde se conocieron. mire el contenido del anuario y me lleve la sorpresa de que Kyosuke también asistió a la misma escuela que mis padres, deje de lado el anuario y entre las cosas del baúl había un álbum de fotos, lo revise y me encontré con una fotografía de Kyosuke junto a mis padres, aunque mis padres estaban abrasados y derrochaban amor, Kyosuke los miraba con recelo, aunque creo que me equivoco ya que se ve dolido pero aun así sonríe, la fotografía extrañamente comenzó a verse borrosa, mi vista me estaba fallando al igual que mi conciencia "¿Qué me está sucediendo? mis ojos me pesaban, intente caminar hacia atrás pero tropecé y caí al suelo, mire el techo de la habitación, cada vez veía menos, mis ojos se cerraban por si solos hasta que finalmente todo quedo en negro.

* * *

El sonido de una campana me despertó, ¿dónde estoy? Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en un salón de clases ¿cómo llegue aquí? me levante del pupitre en cual estaba recostada y salgo del salón, en el pasillo solo unos poco alumnos deambulan por este, ese uniforme...me acerque a uno de los alumnos para preguntarte mi ubicación

-Hey... ¿me podrías decir...-el chico al que le pegunte me atravesó como si yo fuera u fantasma-¿Qué demonios? ¡Hey!- intente llamar la atención del chico pero este hiso caso omiso, era como si no me escuchara, intente detenerlo tomando del hombro pero mi mano lo traspaso, okey, era oficial tenía miedo. -¿Que está sucediendo? - a lo lejos vi a un chico de anteojos que se me hacía familiar-...¿Kyosuke?...- mis ojos no me traicionaban, allí estaba Kyosuke, aunque más joven y portando el uniforme de esta escuela ¿Qué está sucediendo?

...continuará….

Hola hola, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, nuevas incógnitas aparecieron ¿Dónde está Yui? ¿Por qué Kyosuke conoce a los Hirasawa? ¿Qué será de Mio y las otras chicas? ¿Qué dirá la carta? nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.

Reviews TIME

Fcda: Bueno por ahora Mio estará en problemas y Yui tendrá que salvarla, la chica encapuchada aun es un completo misterio al igual que sus intenciones.

Danwolf: jajajaaja pues sí, todo es un gran lio y enredo, pero digamos que la Yui rebelde prefiere a Mio y esto les traerá problemas y Yui no saldrá bien liada.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquel chico que estaba allí era Kyosuke aunque era un tanto extraño, había algo en el que lo distinguía de su actual Yo, tal vez era esa extraña aura que le rodeaba, era como si no conociera el mal y no hubiera rastro de el en su persona. Le seguí el paso y comenzamos a caminar por un gran desierto pasillo, el sol se estaba ocultado y solo unos estudiantes seguían en la escuela, caminamos hasta un salón de clases en donde quedaban un par de alumnos.

-Hola Kyosuke-saludo uno de ellos que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para enfocar su atención en Kyosuke

-Hola- saludo alegremente Kyosuke-has visto a ¿YUKi?

-¿Hirasawa-kun? Si, vi que se dirigía a la parte trasera de la escuela-Espera un segundo…¿Mi padre y Kyosuke se conocían? Y al parecer eran muy buenos amigos por el modo en que lo llamo, lo llamo por su nombre y no por su apellido.

-a, gracias…-una chica se acercó a Kyosuke

-felicidades Kyosuke nuevamente estas en Top 10 de los puntajes más altos en los exámenes

-gracias, aunque debo admitir que fue un tanto agotador

-y que lo digas, Hirasawa es el único que te da suficiente competencia en ese ámbito.

-si, debe ser por eso que tan buenos amigos-dijo otro chico

-si debe ser eso…

-bueno, será mejor irnos a casa ¿vienes Kyosuke?

-no tengo algo que hacer

-entonces no vemos- y así el salón quedo completamente vacío, en el solo estaba Kyosuke y yo, bueno solo por unos segundos ya que alguien entro abruptamente en el….era mi padre.

-Hola Kyosuke

-Yuki, ¿Dónde estabas?

-solo estaba dando un paseo-dijo sonriente, mi padre era la viva imagen mía

-entiendo, te vez más alegre de lo usual, ¿puede ser por esa chica que te trae loco?

-sí, solo que algo increíblemente bueno ocurrirá en un par de minutos y tiene relación con ella

-ya veo…me alegro por ti, esporo algún día que me la presentes

-ten lo por seguro…. tú te vez algo desanimado…¿no le has dicho a la chica que te gusta tu sentimientos'

-no, pero lo hare hoy…finamente llego el día, aunque estoy algo nervioso ya que ella ni me conoce ni sabe mi nombre y menos que me enamore a primera vista de ella cuando la vi en la biblioteca

-se más seguro de ti mismo, le caes bien a todos y eres una buena persona, no te podría rechazar-dijo mi padre con amabilidad y calidez.

-si…

-entonces nos vemos más tarde, adiós-dijo mi padre saliendo del salón

-adiós-dijo Kyosuke en un susurro, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a un banquillo en cual reposaba un bolso escolar, de allí saco una carta pulcramente doblada…esa carta…rebusque en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y compare la carta que yo tenía con la de Kyosuke…no puede ser…eran la misma, solo que la mía por obvias rezones estaba más desgastada y arrugada. Tengo una ligera idea de lo que iba a suceder y no iba ser bueno. Kyosuque tomo su bolo y se dirigió a algún sitio de esta escuela, mientras rebuscaba por los pasillos de la escuela, al parecer estaba buscando a alguien.

Salimos al patio trasero de la escuela, a lo lejos escuche una voces que me era un tanto familiares, al perecer Kyosuke también lo percibió ya que fue bajando la velocidad de sus pasos, justamente cuando estuvimos detrás de un gran árbol, Kyosuke se detuvo al escuchar la voz de una chica, la cual yo también reconocía, estábamos ocultos en la sombra que produce el gran árbol, solo estábamos a un par de centímetro de unas personas que estaba hablando, Kyosuke se recargo en el gran tronco del aquel árbol abatido.

-Me gustas!...por favor acepta mis sentimientos-decidí acercarme las personas que estaban a un par de centímetros de nosotros, después de todo a mí no pueden ver, me lleve la sorpresa al ver a mi madre mucho más joven, completamente roja y mi padre estaba allí con el mismo tono de rojo en sus mejillas extendiendo una carta, reconocía esto, era el escenario que tantas veces nos relataron a Ui y a mí, el lugar en donde mis padres se declararon sus sentimientos y comenzaron a ser pareja, nunca creí que fuera posible que pudiera ver tal acontecimiento con mis propios ojos, ni siquiera estaba dentro de mis planes.

-sí, me encantaría-Dijo mi madre aceptando la carta que extendía mi padre sonrojado, mi padre de la alegría la rodeo con su brazos y le dio un fuerte abraso sin llegar a lastimarla, la levanto unos cuantos centímetro del suelo, en los ojos de ambos se notaba el amor que se tenían, fije mi mirada en Kyosuke quien tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, la carta que llevaba en su mano derecha estaba siendo arrugada por su puño, en ese momento pude ver como la bondad de Kyosuke se desvanecía producto del dolor, sabía que esto iba a terminar mal, todo encajaba, Kyosuke era prácticamente el mejor amigo de mi padre, lamentablemente ambos se enamoraron de la misma chica sin saber que gustaban de la misma chica, un error fatal el ocultar el nombre de la chica que te gusta a tu mejor amigo, que irónico, ambos se enamoraron de la misma chica sin saberlo, el destino estaba escrito así, uno de los dos tenía que salir lastimado y ese fue Kyosuke, con su corazón roto, Kyosuke se retiró de la escena que lo debía marcar de por vida, mientras que yo observaba como el paisaje de desmoronaba y se rompía poco a poco y todo se tornaba negro, caí a un gran vacío en el cual nuevamente perdí la conciencia.

-auch-desperté con fuerte dolor de cabeza y mi espalda adolorida, observe a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de estaba en el piso de un gran parque ¿esto aún no acaba? El solo estaba resplandeciente y quemante, me daba de lleno en la cara, ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Con pereza me levante del frio suelo y sacudí el polvo de mi ropa, era aproximadamente mediodía, a lo lejos observe como una grupo de personas se acercaba a mi poción, era Kyosuke, mi padre y madre, esto últimos tomados de la mano y sonriendo mientras que Kyosuke parecía estar en su propio mundo y su expresión denotaba cansancio y tristeza, todos ellos llevaban el uniforme de verano, cuando estuvieron a un par de centímetros de mi pude escuchar su conversación con más claridad.

-Qué alegría que nos hayan dejado salir temprano-dijo mi madre

-sí, así disfrutaremos el resto del dia afuera en vez de las aburridas clases… ¿cierto Kyosuke?-dijo mi padre alegremente pero su expresión cambio al ver que Kyosuke no lo escuchaba, este seguía en su mundo-¿Kyosuke?- Pregunto mi padre preocupado

-…..¿si?  
-¿te encuentras bien?-vi como Kyosuke dudaba un poco a responder

-si-dijo al observar fijamente a mi madre

-iré a comprar refrescos-dijo mi madre alejándose para ir a la maquina más cercana

-¿Qué te sucede Kyosuke?  
-ya te dije que nada-dijo Kyosuke secamente

-no es cierto, has estado extraño estos días ¿Qué te sucede?-mi madre en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba regreso con los refrescos, primero le entrego uno a mi padre, al recibirlo sonrió como tórtolo y Kyosuke apretó los labios como muestra clara de su ira pero tanto mi padre como mi madre no lo notaron, Kyosuke levanto su puño y lo estrello con la mejilla de mi padre, derribándole al instante, este se veía sorprendido por el actuar de Kyosuke y mi madre corrió a socorrer a mi padre-¿Qué ha sido eso Kyosuke?

-….-Kyosuke no respondió solo dio una fría mirada a aquel fue su mejor amigo y se retiró de allí.

Todo comenzó a desmoronarse nuevamente y a desvanecerse tal y como la primera vez.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y con lo primero que mi vista noto fue que finamente había vuelto a el presente, aunque mis ojos dolían al igual que sentía una gran molestia en mi estómago con dificultad me levante de aquel piso.

-así que eso fue lo que ocurrió-me dije a mi misma, saque mi teléfono para ver la ahora y me lleve la sorpresa de que llevaba seis horas inconsciente-demonios debo salir de aquí- pero me detuve abruptamente al escuchar como la puerta principal era abierta-mierda-busque una salida con la mirada y la mejor opción era salir por la ventana, por suerte la casa era al estilo americana y eso me permitirá salir ilesa, note como alguien subía las escalera, tome mis cosas de la manera mas silenciosamente y Salí de allí por la ventana, llegue al suave pasto del antejardín ilesa y corrí a uno de los muros para salir de una buena vez de aquella casa, corrí hasta mi hogar en donde se encontraba mi madre, me pregunto porque estaba tan exaltada pero ignore a su pregunta y fui directo al grano

-¿Dónde conociste a Kyosuke?- Necesitaba saber que lo que vi fue real

-él era amigo de tu padre, lo conozco desde la preparatoria, era muy buen amigo con tu padre pero un día simplemente dejaron de serlo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-curiosidad…es todo-subí a mi habitación y busque en las redes sociales el número de Ritsu

-Hola?-dio una voz al otro lado de la línea, se nota adormecida

-Hola ¿Ritsu?

-si ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Yui, necesito tu ayuda

-…¿Qué quieres?-al principio pareció dudar- espero que no sea nada ilegal

-no lo es, solo te quería proponer algo

-¿y de que se trata?  
-qué me dices de entrar a la preparatoria del norte

-¿Qué?- al perecer Ritsu no creyó mis palabras

-lo que oíste, te estoy hablando de entra clandestinamente en horarios de escuela a la preparatoria del norte

-estas demente-dijo Ritsu- si nos descubren estamos muertas sin mencionar que esa escuela es para gente de una clases social alta, nos meteríamos en graves problemas, y lo más destacables es que nuestro uniforme es completamente diferente al suyo, no descubrirían de inmediato

-no te preocupes tengo eso cubierto- y era cierto, el día anterior encargue uniformes de la escuela del norte a un buen precio, cortesía de la tarjeta de crédito de Kyosuke, se llevara una muy costosa sorpresa- no te preocupes por los detalles

-¿Y que gano yo?

-¿No es obvio? Estarás rodeada de señoritas de clase alta

-….estoy dentro-dijo ritsu, sabía que le convencería con esa propuesta

-bien no vemos mañana en el parque a las 6:30

-bien…hasta mañana

-hasta mañana-dije cortado la llamada-mañana será un día muy largo.

Al día siguiente me encontraba en el parque junto con ritsu

-ben primero lo primero cambiante el uniforme por el de la escuela del norte-dije extendiéndole la bolsa que contenía el uniforme, en cuanto a mí ya lo llevaba puesto

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-larga historia ahora date prisa-Ritsu tomo la bolsa y se fue a cambiar a los baños públicos.

Cuando Ritsu estuvo lista nos dirigimos a la preparatoria del norte, la cual era un gran complejo, entramos a el instituto como si fuéramos alumnos y comenzamos nuestra búsqueda, la mía era encontrar a Mio y la de ritsu encontrar a una linda chica de clase alta, se preguntaran porque la traje conmigo, pues necesitaba a alguien quien pudiera pelear conmigo en caso de meterme en alguna pelea al igual que en el internado de Ui, recorrimos los pasillos en busca del salón de Mio, cuando la encontramos me lleve una no muy grata sorpresa y en cuanto ritsu le había perdido el rastro al irse detrás de una chica pero nos manteníamos en contacto gracias a nuestros celulares, observe a Mio y allí estaba ella, en el último pupitre del salón mirando desafiantemente a una chica que llevaba un maquillaje un tanto exagerado

Continuara….

Hola, lamento el retraso, semana de exámenes y días de patrimonio, en fin espero que el haya gustado el capítulo nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

**REVIEW TIME**

Fcda: espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, nos llevaremos más sorpresas en el siguiente capitulo

Danwolf: bueno también me agrada más la idea de que Yui se quede con Mio pero eso la meterá en problemas, la historia es confusa pero todo esto se aclara con una nueva aparición de la chica encapuchada, en cuanto a la cantidad de capítulos tenía planeado hacer como máximo 4 capítulos más y terminarla


	9. Chapter 9

Yui PV

No me agradaba el ambiente, en cualquier momento se pondrían a pelear, aquella chica con el maquillaje exagerado se me hacía un tanto conocida, pero ¿Dónde la he visto?

-Akiyama Mio, creí haberte dicho que te largaras de este salón, no soporto tu presencia

-…lamento que mi presciencia sea demasiado para ti….tanto que no soportas verla-Mio tomo una actitud de ganador, mientras que yo inesperadamente sonreí, no me esperaba esa reacción de Mio, ella no era la tímida Mio que yo conozco.

-….-la chica estaba enfurecida, tal vez no se esperaba esa actitud, avanzo amenazantemente hacia Mio y tomo la corbata de su uniforme, el cual era de un pulcro negro que remarcaba la figura de mio junto con una falda del mismo color, antes de que me diera cuenta avance hasta donde se encontraban aquellas chicas y Mio y tome del brazo a la chica de maquillaje exagerado y la aparte de Mio.

-No la vuelvas a tocar me oíste- dije en un tono frió y sombrío al igual que mi postura, la cual cambio en cuanto me percate que aquella chica de maquillaje exagerado era Saki, debe ser una broma-¿Saki?-susurre confundida viendo como la expresión de Saki era una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y algo más que no supe identificar.

-¿Yui?-dijo Mio, tomando mi mano, no supe el porqué de aquella acción, me voltee solo unos cuantos centímetros, lo suficiente para observar a Mio, le di una pequeña sonrisa para calmarla

-Tranquila, no dejare que te hagan daño-voltee mi mirada para observar a Saki y al resto de las chicas que hasta hace poco trataron de intimidar a Mio, pero no dejaría que eso pasara- si no quieren salir lastimadas será mejor que se larguen o mejor dicho sino quieren ser expulsadas de esta escuela y tener un gran escándalo que las marcara en lo respecta a su vida social será mejor que se larguen-aquellas chicas con los ojos abiertos de par en par para luego cambiar aquellas expresión por una de resignación comenzaron a salir del salón una a una, dejando atrás a Saki quien aún no salía de un extraño trance en el cual había quedado por mis palabras o quizás por otra cosa

-Yui…. ¿por qué?-Saki me miro directamente a los ojos, en los cuales solo había dolor, demonios espero que esto no afecte su destino, debo dejar las cosas claras, pero…ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo es que pude llegar a relacionarme con una chica así?

-¿Por qué? No entiendo tu pregunta…aquí la pregunta es que estabas haciendo eso hace solo unos minutos atrás….

-….-

-No hablaras…bien entonces responderé por ti….el por qué haces esas clases de cosas es porque eres una persona podrida por dentro-Saki me miro con dolor- pero en tu caso aún tiene remedio, a juzgar por las marcas de tus muñecas las cuales ocultas con esos brazaletes de cuero puedo observar y entender que tienes una vida difícil- mi poder de deducción había incrementado en lo que ha trascurrido la semana o el tiempo que he estado aquí, al menos saque provecho de todo esto-por esa misma razón descargas toda tu frustración en otras personas, pero te diré un consejo dirige esa frustración hacia las ´personas correctas, se una persona de bien, descarga tu frustración con personas malas que abusan del débil, eso ayudara más a liberar frustración- levante mi mano libre y acaricie el cabello de Saki- pero lo mejor sería que dejes atrás todo lo malo, cambia de aire y amigos, espero que te valla bien en tu vida….Saki-dicho esto, sin mirar atrás salí del salón junto con Mio quien aún sostenía mi mano.

Caminamos por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, sin decir alguna palabra, busque un lugar en donde podría hablar con Mio tranquilamente y cambiar las cosas, dicho lugar fue u salón casi vacío que aparentemente era usado como bodega, Mio y yo tomamos asiento en un mesa, una de las tantas que había.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Mio

-larga historia…..no sabía que asistías a esta escuela-no podría decirle que viene para espiarla me vera como un psicópata.

-…-Mio me observo durante un par de segundos, como estábamos frente a frente su mirada era más penetrante, lo cual aumento mi ritmo cardíaco, luego de aquellos tortuosos segundos su expresión se suavizo- de cualquier manera me alegra que este aquí-Mio rompió la distancia que nos separaba, rodeándome con sus brazos mi cuello y tomando asiento en mis piernas dejándonos en una posición un tanto comprometedora, justo cuando creía que no era posible que mi ritmo cardíaco no podía aumentar su frecuencia descubrí que si era posible.

-¿M-Mio?-

-lo siento…solo necesitaba comprobar que esto es real, que tu estas aquí…conmigo-Mio se separó unos centímetros de mí y rebusco en el bolsillo de su blazer, sacando de allí el tan famoso collar con una uñeta de guitarra aderida a ella l-recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos- desafortunadamente no tengo esos recuerdos Mio, yo no soy la Yui que tanto espéraste

-…lo siento Mio…no logro recordar aquel encuentro…ya que tuve un accidente y perdí parte de mis memorias….no todas pero al parecer perdí una de las que más importaban- Mio parecía conmovida por mis palabras, Lo siento Mio tuve que mentirte aunque no todo es mentira, en cierto modo.

-Entiendo no te desanimes, sé que no es tu culpa y el hecho de que estés aquí demuestra que aunque no me recuerdes aun….-dejo inconclusa la frase- en fin, ¿quieres que te diga cómo nos conocimos?  
-por supuesto, digo…-mio rio dulcemente

-tranquila….por donde empiezo….Emm….tuve un mal día en la escuela al igual que en casa…así que fui a dar un paseo como manera de tranquilizarme pero antes de darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar, fue allí que tu apareciste y me ofreciste un pañuelo para limpiar mis lágrimas, yo estaba tan sorprendida que no reaccione y al parecer te diste cuenta de ello porque decidiste limpiar mis lágrimas con tu pañuelo, cuando estas dejaron de salir tu dijiste "sabía que detrás de esas lagrimas había una linda chica"-Mio rio tímidamente- regresaste tu pañuelo a tu bolsillo, fue allí que note un vendaje en tu muñeca derecha- levante mi brazo derecho y deje al descubierto mi muñeca, en la cual estaba aquella pequeña pero visible cicatriz- Por mera curiosidad pregunte el porqué de tu vendaje pero tú solo sonreíste y me ofreciste caminar hasta un parqué cercano para sentarnos, al llegar allí, luego de haber caminado en un completo silencio que rompiste relatando como te hiciste aquella herida ¿Lo recuerdas?-negué moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado-bien te lo diré dijiste que te lastimaste cuando te involucrarte en un accidente, el bus en que viajabas choco con un auto, nadie murió pero si hubo heridos, entre ellos tú, unos de los vidrio rotos te corto, te llevaron al hospital en donde te curaron pero dijeron que al ser una cortada tan profunda… bueno parte de tus tendones se cortaron, por lo cual ya no podías hacer ciertas cosas…entre ellas…tocar la guitarra-¿yo tocaba la guitarra?- gracias al apoyo de tu familia no caíste en una depresión, cuando nos conocimos fue tres semanas después a tu accidente, cuando terminaste de contar tu historia te pedí disculpas por hacerte recordar algo así pero tú no le diste importancia y dijiste que estaba bien, luego de eso estuvimos hablando esta que la noche cayo, cuando nos despedimos con la promesa de nos volveríamos a encontrar tú me diste este collar-Mio levanto el collar con la uñeta-lo pusiste en mi cuello y dijiste que esto me protegería de todo lo malo, tu dijiste "esta fue la última uñeta que compre y use antes de mi accidente, por eso es tan valiosa para mí pero ahora tendrá otro significado, será la marca de nuestra promesa, sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver y a la vez espero que esto te sirva de amuleto" esa fue la última vez que nos vimos hasta que nos reencontramos en la biblioteca-

Ahora entiendo todo

-Mio….hay algo mal en tu vida-pregunte

-a que te refieres-pregunto confundida mio

-¿hay algo que te lastime o algo que te provoque tristeza?

-Mmmm bueno mi vida no es perfecta y pero contigo aquí olvido todas esa cosas-Mio se sonrojo y creo que yo también.

Y así pasaron las horas, Mio y yo hablábamos de cualquier cosa que nos viniera a la cabeza, hasta que Mio decidió que ya se había saltado suficientes clases y que debía ir al menos a la última, nos despedimos, pronto nos volveríamos a ver el día en que previamente prometimos que nos juntaríamos, fue allí que recordé la existencia de Ritsu, persona que no sabía dónde se había metido, intente ubicarla llamándola a su celular pero no respondía, le envié un mensaje y me escabullí para salir de aquella escuela.

Luego de salir de allí, afuera me esperaba aquella chica encapuchada quien lucía una brillante sonrisa

-Bien hecho Yui, solo te queda arreglar el caos en tu casa y podrás volver

-¿Eh?

-no me mires así, solo te queda corregir las cosas en tu hogar y podrás volver a tu dimensión

-¿pero qué hay del resto de las chicas? ¿De Ritsu, Azusa y Mugi?

-ya hiciste algo con respecto a Ritsu y azusa, en cuanto Mugi muy pronto se cruzaran sus destinos pero para ese entonces ya no estarás aquí.

-¿a qué te refieres con que ya hice algo con Ritsu y Azusa? No recuerdo a ver echo algo

-si lo hiciste, al llevar a ritsu contigo a ver a tu hermana cruzaste su destino con Azusa.

-Pues no veo que tengan mucho futuro ya que ritsu no ha cambiado su forma de ser

-tonterías, Ritsu solo está en una fase de negación, jamás se ha enamorado ¿Cómo querrías que reaccionara con un sentimiento que desconoce?

-….y ¿Cómo mi yo de esta línea le ayudara si no tendrá recuerdos de lo sucedió?

-los tendrá, los pondré en su memoria, aunque lo distorsionare para que se ajusten a su actitud y a la historia

-…. ¿qué rayos eres?

-bueno ya que has llegado tan lejos te lo diré….cada cultura me llama de una manera diferente….ángel….demonio…dios….extraterrestre….etc….pero yo solo soy una forma más avanzada de vida que tiene mayor poder entre los de mi clase y por eso soy la más buscada en mi especie, en eso se parecen a los humanos, cuando ven algo superior a ellos harán todo lo posible por destruirlo

-…lamento tu situación…te molesta si te hago más preguntas…

-no pero antes creo que ya es hora de sacarme esta capucha ¿no?-asentí, la chica procedió a retirar su capucha, revelando así a una chica idéntica a Megumi Sokabe, le ex presidenta del club de fans de Mio y sempai de Nodoka, solo que su ojos era de un tono diferente, Megumi los tenia de un tono café claro mientras que la ex encapuchada los tenia de un tono azulado

-Tú te pareces a Megumi Sokabe ¿eres la misma persona o qué?

-Mmmm no se de quien hablas pero supongo que es natural que allá un humano que se me parezca, después de todo ustedes son descendiente nuestros, solo que ustedes son menos avanzados, como todos los humanos que en promedio que tienen entre 7 a 10 personas idénticas a sí mismos nosotros tenemos esa misma situación con los humanos con nuestra misma apariencia, después de todo se usaron nuestra apariencia como plantilla para crearlos.

-Ya veo ¿y cuál es tu Nombre?

-Alexia

-¿esto afectara a mi dimensión?

-no, de hecho existe cuatro más, pero cada una es independiente de la otra, pero como puedes ver no es necesario que el estilo de vida de las personas sea igual

-entiendo, entonces ¿Por qué de entre todas Yui que existen, por que yo?

-eres la más fuerte en cuanto fuerza emocional, solo por eso.

-….y ¿Por qué te dedicas a esto?

-por qué no podía ver como buenas personas caen en la perdición, así que decidí usar mi poder para cambiar esa situación pero la principal causa de fue cuando vi morir a la persona que amaba, no logre llegar a tiempo, la asesinaron por un malentendido, así que tome eso como inspiración y para la historia no se repitiera decidí dedicarme a esto, aunque esta prohibido de por los de mi raza, sobre todo porque soy la única persona con estos poderes, ciertamente los de mi especie tiene suficiente poder como para crear vida pero no para controlarla, por eso soy superior a ellos, tengo el poder de hacerlo que lo te hice, cambiar a las personas de dimensión, viajar libremente sin cansarme por las otras líneas de tiempo, los de mi especie si pueden viajar pero se agotan ya que consume una gran cantidad de energía, por eso siempre me pierde la pista, puedo crear duplicados de mi entre varias cosas

-¿Por qué esta prohibido hacer lo que haces?

-No lo sé, no sé muy bien él porque

-¿No envejeces?

-No, solo cuando decides hacerlo, es parte de nuestra genética.

-¿Por qué no solo viajaste a otra dimensión para estar con la personas que amas?

-por qué no sería la misma persona, sabes a lo que me refiero, tu otro yo puede ser tu igual en apariencia pero no en pensamiento, comportamiento, etc.

-….-

-¿no tienes más preguntas?

-No por ahora, será mejor acabar con esto hoy mismo, iré a casa

-esa es la actitud, ve por ellos tigre-

\- nos vemos-

-espera yui-Me voltea a mírale ya que cuando me llamo ya le había dado la espalda- No será fácil, tienes que ser fuerte Kyosuke es…..bueno….tiene ciertas tendencias psicópatas

-…gracias…puedes aclárame algo….solo necesito ese último favor

-¿qué quieres saber?

-¿por qué nos odia…a mí y a Ui?

-porque ustedes le recuerdan a tu padre, especialmente tú, tu actitud es la misma que tu padre, bueno la Yui de esta línea, al igual que ciertos gestos y gusto por la música y odia a Ui porque al nacer ella dejo estéril a tu madre debido a las complicaciones en el parto, Kyosuke antes de tener conocimiento de esto tenía la loca idea de que al casarse con tu madre, tendrían hijos los cuales usaría para que tu madre se olvidara de Ui y de ti lo cual lo encuentro completamente descabellado ya tu madre jamás se olvidaría de sus hijas aunque tenga más hijos, pero Kyosuke no lo cree así por eso cuando se enteró de que tu madre ya no podía tener más hijos dirigió y aumento su ira hacia Ui.

-ahora entiendo todo, por qué siempre que estoy con mi madre intenta alejarla de mí, debo ir a casa ahora, nos vemos alexia-dicho esto fui corriendo hasta la estación he ir a mi casa.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLA HOLA, lamento el retraso, pequeño bloqueo de idas para esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero que parte de sus dudas de hayan resulto nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.

REVIEW

**Fcda****: espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, exactamente a la historia de Kyosuke le faltaba un pedazos que parte de este lo dijo alexia pero aún falta leer la famosa carta **

**Danwolf****: exactamente pero no adelantes conclusiones tal vez Yui se quede con la Mio de su línea de tiempo, jajaja error la chica con maquillaje era Saki**

** : no hay problemas es suficiente con saber que te agrada mi historia, gracias por comentar**

**Chair: precisamente esa es el suspenso que quiero crear para esta historia.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras iba de camino a casa tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien me seguía, esa misma sensación me provocaba un miedo irracional ya que ni yo sabía el por qué todas estas sensaciones me ahogaban, la voz de alexia resonó en mi mente. "debes calmarte" dijo aquella voz "si sigues así te jugara en contra…y una cosa más llámame Alex, suena demasiado formal de la otra manera" intente seguir su consejo pero no había caso.

Aquella sensación de que alguien seguía mis pasos me inquietaba, sentía que aquella persona se acercaba cada vez más a mi posición sin darme cuanta siquiera de por dónde me atacaría. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron desde el cielo nublado para luego convertirse en unas miles, empapándome en cuestión de segundos, mi cuerpo tiritaba del frio eh imploraba por un poco de calor, comencé a correr a casa, solo me faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a mi hogar…pero…al estar tan enfocada en llegar a casa me descuide y aquella sensación de que alguien me seguida se convertido en una realidad, realidad que golpeo con fuerza mi cabeza llevándome directamente al suelo empapado.

-¡HAAAA!-Grite por el dolor que me causo aquel golpe mi cara estaba contra el pavimento por lo cual me gire para quedar en una posición más cómoda, note que algo se deslizaba por mi frente, con dificultad levante mi mano para poder rosar aquel líquido que caía por mi frente el cual era tibio por lo cual deduje qué era imposible que fuera agua-¿Sangre?-dije al observar el líquido que estaba en mi palma, aún estaba tirada en el pavimento y quería levantarme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, vi como aquella persona que me golpeo se preparó para su siguiente ataque, vi como tomaba impulso con algo que parcia ser un bate…¿el desgraciado me golpeo con un bate? Al ver que este impactaría directamente en mi persona me gire hacia mi derecha, gracias a la adrenalina que mi cuerpo libero al verme en una situación de peligro, con dificultad me levante y me puse a la defensiva aun que me sentía mareada y sentía mi cabeza caliente, observe a la persona que tenía en frente quien tenía cubierto su rostro con una máscara simple de plástico, pero por su contextura se podría decir que una chica, demonios ¿Cuántos enemigo tiene mi yo de esta línea? Al parecer más de los que yo podría contar, aquella chica me observaba sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte

-….-

-¿Qué quieres?

-…-¿Sera sorda o qué?, como sus ojos quedaban al descubierto por los agujeros de mascara note que aquella chica tenía un fuerte color azul, un azul que se me hacía familiar, escuche unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí y cuanto digo unos cuantos es porque son varias personas, con temor voltee mi rostro para ver quiénes eran, para encontrarme a varias personas usando diferentes uniformes y que a diferencia de la chica que tengo en frente, nadie llevaba mascara pero se notaba que estaban con ella, voltee mi mirada hacia la chica que me miraba fijamente y quien aún no se movía ni solo centímetro, su vestimenta era simple, una gran chaqueta la cubría junto con unos pantalones simples.

Aquellas personas que estaban a mis espaldas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta yo podía adivinar que sus intenciones no eran buenas, demonios me estaban acorralando, mire mis rutas de escape y no había ninguna a excepción de una pared la cual podría saltar fácilmente.

-Creo que no tengo de otra…-corrí a toda velocidad a aquella pared y la escale con facilidad, aterricé en el patio de una casa, comencé a correr a la siguiente pared ya que sabía que ellos la saltarían con la misma facilidad que yo. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas paredes había saltado ya, me encontraba completamente empapada, tanto mi ropa como mi cabello estaban estilando, por suerte mientras saltaba paredes como cualquier vándalo, tome un pañuelo que encontré y lo use como venda provisional para mi cabeza, que por suerte esta dejar de dolerme un poco al ponerle aquel pañuelo, en fin luego de haber estado saltado tantas paredes y entrando a propiedades privadas finalmente salí a una calle que por desgracia no conocía y la lluvia no me dejaba ver con claridad

-Haaaa-respiraba con dificultad, mi garganta se encontraba seca-¿Dónde estoy?

Sabía que no podía quedarme por mucho tiempo quieta ya que ellos aún me seguían, pero mi cuerpo me pesaba y estaba cansada, mi estado físico no es el mejor.

-"debo buscar un lugar seco para poder llamar, con esta lluvia no poder llamar desde un lugar común"-pensé

Camine por la desolada calle, mirando cada tres segundos hacia atrás para ver si alguien me seguía, aunque había tomado caminos alternos al saltar la pared eso no disminuía la probabilidad de que me encontraran.

-¿Quiénes serán aquellas personas?- finalmente llegue a una calle más transitada y entre a una cabina telefónica que era el lugar más seco eh iluminado hasta ahora.

Solo conozco a una persona que me pueda ayudar.

-¿Hola?-dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Ritsu necesito tu ayuda

-¿Yui? ¿Dónde rayos te has metido?, te estuve buscando todo el día-

-esa es mi línea, tu desapareciste…pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar…estoy en problemas

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz de ritsu se tornó seria

-recientemente una chica me ataco…con una bate y…

-¿ESTAS BIEN?-Ritsu me interrumpió, se notaba preocupada…no ha cambiado en ese aspecto…sigue siendo una chica que se preocupa o ayuda a cualquiera sin pensarlo dos veces

-Si…bueno…más o menos…tengo una pequeña herida en la cabeza…y eso no es todo…luego de aquella chica me golpeara…

-¿Qué ocurrió?-me alentó a continuar

-unas personas aparecieron de la nada…al parecer estaban con la chica que me ataco y comenzaron a acorrálame…por suerte encontré una salida para huir pero…

-pero aun te está siguiendo ¿verdad?-ritsu completo mi línea

-…si

-sí que la tienes difícil….te ayudare

-¿estas segura? Solo te llame para que me ayudaras a saber dónde me encontraba

-tonta…realmente crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que unos extraños te están siguiendo y tú te encuentras con la cabeza rota

-….gracias…-fue todo lo que pude decir

-No…gracias a ti-eso me sorprendió- has vuelto mi monótona vida en una en la que no sé qué pasara al día siguiente y también….-Ritsu pareció callar algo-bueno en fin, ¿sabes el nombre de la calle en la que te encuentras?

-si…lo verifique antes de entrar a la cabina

-¿Cabina?

-estoy en una cabina telefónica, debía encontrar un lugar seco

-aaah

-bien…el nombre de la calle es XXXX

\- de acuerdo, espérame un poco buscare la dirección-luego de unos minutos ritsu volvió a hablar-ya sé dónde te encuentras, por suerte no estás muy lejos de mi ubicación, estaré allí en unos 20 minutos, escucha con atención, debido a tu situación es mejor que te quedes en lugar con muchas personas a tu alrededor y no en una cabina telefónica en la cual eres un blanco fácil, a unas cuantas cuadras de donde te encuentras hay un supermercado, ve allí y si tienes dinero compra algo para secarte y también un vendaje para tu cabeza

-Okey…a ¿puedes traerme ropa seca?

-bueno…no vemos al rato…cuídate

-si-luego de eso corte la llamada, observe a mi alrededor y pude ver como algunas personas del grupo que me seguía se acercaba a mi posición, pero al parecer aún no han notado mi presciencia ya que miran en todas la direcciones posibles, Salí con cautela de la cabina y comencé a correr a el supermercado.

Al estar allí en la tienda completamente empapada las personas que se encontraban allí me miraban como si de un animal de zoológico se tratase. Camine por los pasillos de la tienda y compre una toalla para secarme y luego espere dentro de la tienda a la llegada de ritsu

Exactamente luego de 20 minutos Ritsu llego a la tienda, se acercó a mí y me dio ropa seca, le agradecí y fui a los baños de la tienda, con la toalla seque mi cuerpo y luego me puse la ropa que me trajo ritsu, el cual era un pollerón negro ancho y unos pantalones simples.

Salí del cubículo del baño y fui hasta los lavados para poder colocar mi vendaje. Ritsu, quien me esperaba allí me ayudo en aquella tarea, luego saco una gorra de su bolsillo y me la puso.

-debes proteger tu cabeza del frio-dijo ritsu

Finalmente cuando ya me encontraba lista y seca nos preparamos para salir.

-ya sé quiénes son y déjame decir que son al menos unas ocho personas- la mire extrañada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-ella sonrió

-puedo leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas, en base a su postura, mirada, entre otras cosas puedo saber sus intenciones

-increíble-dije asombrada

-lo se…AH cierto toma- me extendió un impermeable, la mire otra vez confundida-no podremos correr con un paraguas en mano y también sería malo que mojáramos nuestras ropas, el que tengamos la ropa seca nos pondrá en ventaja-asentí y tome el impermeable que me ofrecía, luego vi cómo se ponía el suyo-bien….manos a la obra…será mejor salir por la puerta mas alejada, aun que aun así nos notarían, tendríamos unos cuantos centímetros de ventaja.

Asentí y salimos a la intemperie, a pelear una de mis últimas batallas en esta línea de tiempo.

CONTINUARA.

Hola hola, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización en la cual aparecerá un personaje muy querido por ustedes. Bueno al parecer la gran mayoría se llevó una sorpresa al saber quién era la chica maquillada y la chica encapuchada XD bueno aquí un nuevo misterio ¿Quién son las personas que siguen a Yui?

REVIEW

Chobits3: me da gusto que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que el suspenso y la acción que a habido en este te allá gustado

Fcda: Bueno, era una muy buena teoría, la cual me sorprendió bastante. Ahora la misión de Yui de ha visto interrumpida por aquellas personas que le están siguiendo, esperemos que salga bien de esta

SatoHaru:Bueno es comprensible yo recién entre a clases y ya me quiero ir XD, bueno en cuanto a la historia, esa es la meta principal, que el cambio de personalidades destaque, y bueno siempre hay que odiar un personaje ¿No? Y también quería poner a una Yui en un mundo con situaciones y emociones que ella desconoce, como la ira o tristeza, por lo cual se verá "forzada" a madurar un poco para poder reaccionar mejor a la situación en la cual está y estará. Las dimisiones fue algo espontaneo pero alegra que allá dado resultado positivos.

Danwolf: bueno quien no se reiría de alguien con maquillaje en exceso XD es como un payaso, jajaja ritsu loquilla, me gustaría hacer un especial enfocado en ella y azusa. Mio salió más atrevida en esta línea, y descuida Yui le dará unos cuantos golpes a Kyosuke.

Shin Akiyama: jajaja bueno aquí un nuevo misterio, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, en la cual aparecerá un personaje muy querido por toda ¿una pista? Una chica con buenos modales.

Kceosnl: jajaja bueno un nuevo misterio XD así siempre habrán nuevas dudas


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras corríamos por la tormentosa lluvia, dándole el máximo rendimiento a nuestros cuerpos, solo podía escuchar como la lluvia caía sobre el asfalto, con cada segundo que pasaba esta incrementaba su potencia y al parecer no se detendría en un buen rato, por desgracia esto no impidió que aquellas personas que nos seguían desistieran de su objetivo, sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, a mi derecha estaba Ritsu, quien se veía notablemente agotada, demonios si no perdemos pronto a esas personas nos atraparan.

-¡YUI! TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO-grito ritsu, pues por la potencia de la lluvia era difícil escucharle

Mire a mi alrededor con dificultad, era difícil ver con toda esa lluvia nublando mi visión, pronto la avenida principal acabaría y tendríamos que tomar un camino más solitario lo cual no era una buena opción. Divise a lo lejos la estación de trenes, ti teníamos suerte podríamos tomar uno y así perderles, pero esto se vio frustrado al ver que delante nuestro había alguno de sus secuaces, demonios.

-YUI-grito ritsu nuevamente, se veía preocupada

Tome la mano de ritsu y le conduje a una tienda cualquiera de instrumentos musicales, al menos allí estaríamos a salvo hasta que se nos ocurriera un plan, el empleado de la tienda nos miró con malos ojos al ver que entramos completamente empapadas a la tienda.

-Yui ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

-No lo se

Con fingido interés miramos los instrumentos hasta que se nos ocurra un plan, en eso la puerta de la tienda es abierta, con temor dirijo mis vista hacia esta para llevarme la sorpresa de que una chica rubia, que muy bien conocía yo, era Mugi, pero esta se veía un tanto diferente a la que yo conosco, esta tenía su mirada fría eh indiferente, se veía como toda una magnate, se dirigió a una de las oficinas de la tienda, tal vez para ver cómo van las ventas.

-HEY Yui! Concéntrate, en vez de estar mirando sin disimulo alguno a esa chica deberías estar pensando en un plan-Ritsu tenía razón, no había tiempo para eso.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, Ritsu se veía acomplejada y nerviosa ¿Qué le sucede?

-Ritsu… ¿Qué te sucede? Te vez nerviosa

-….No es nada, es que la situación me tiene un poco a aturdida, eso es todo

Tenía que proteger a Ritsu para eso estoy aquí, para proteger a los seres queridos de esta Yui, solo había una manera de que Ritsu permaneciera aquí, esas personas me buscaban a mí por lo cual no le harán nada a Ritsu.

-Lo siento- Ritsu me miro sin comprender mis palabras, empuñe mi mano y le golpee en su abdomen, Ritsu abrió sus ojos por el dolor y cayó al suelo adolorida, eso la dejara aturdida por unos segundos, hecho esto Salí de la tienda, escuchando detrás de mí los llamados de Ritsu.

Al salir llame la atención de los sujetos y los lleve a una zona más alejada en donde me detuve.

-Bien, ya me canse de correr ahora díganme ¿Quiénes son y que quieren?

Entre ellos una chica se abrió paso, la de la máscara con el bate, se quitó la máscara y relévelo a la chica con la que esta mañana hable….Saki

-Que lastima Yui que no nos recuerdes-Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- Acaso ya olvidaste que estas personas fueren tu amigos también-¿Qué dijo?- que fría eres Yui, después de todo lo que pasamos juntas.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que todo había quedado claro esta mañana

-solo digamos que esto lo provoca el corazón roto de una chica…realmente estoy enamorada de ti Yui, puedes evitarte la golpiza que estas a punto de recibir al aceptar salir formalmente conmigo y olvidarte de Akiyama Mio.

Qué situación más compleja, esta chica está completamente loca, en que lio te has metido Yui de esta línea, mira que involucrarte con semejantes personas ¿Eres una idiota o qué?

-¿Por qué dudas? La solución es simple solo tienes que aceptar salir conmigo

-No lo hare-susurre

Ahora que lo recuerdo cada vez que me encuentro en estas situaciones la Yui de esta línea que se encuentra adormecida en mi conciencia despierta y ejerce cierto control sobre mí, por lo cual si me atacan podre contratacar un poco, genial. Me concentre y espere que Yui despertara….Pero…por más que me concentrara esta sensación no se manifestaba ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Porque estás haciendo gestos raros…me das un poco de miedo pero ya que eres tú lo dejare pasar

-DEJADME EN PAZ QUIERES-finalmente explote aunque no fue una muy buena idea ya que aquellos pandilleros se pusieron en guardia y en cuanto a Saki esta se puso roja de irritación- ¿Cuál es el punto de tener una relación si esta se basa en un falso sentimiento?- pregunte ya más calmada, intente razonar con ella- que no ves que si salimos ahora esta solo será una relación que está destinada al fracaso

-CÁLLATE- Saki…al parecer no quería razonar, quería conseguir su objetivo a como dé lugar-Te enamoraras de mi con el tiempo, solo necesitas tiempo para darte cuenta de que me amas-es un hecho…está loca-

-Lo siento pero dudo que sea así-Ella con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, me miro con un gesto vacío

-Supongo que no tengo opción-¡AL FIN! La convencí de desistir- Procedan, ya no me importa, luego iremos por Akiyama Mio-Mierda

-ERES UNA…-Debido a mi personalidad jamás le diría una grosería a alguien por eso no pude completar la frase

En ese instante una chica intento golpéame, aun así a duras penas logre esquivarlo, maldición porque aún no se manifiesta Yui de esta línea, necesito su fuerza Maldición.

Una tras otro se abalanzaron contra mí, y yo con mi poca habilidad los esquivaba pero aun así algunos lograban atinar sus golpes, Joder porque aún no siento la fuerza de "YUI" en un momento de descuido uno de ellos estrello su puño en mi mejilla, provocándome un fuerte dolor en esta, sentía como esta se iba inflamando con cada segundo que pasaba, intente devolver lo golpes, los cuales en comparación a los suyos, eran mucho más lentos e irregulares pero aun así logre atinar algunos, a medida que me iba agotando el número de golpes que ellos lograban atinar iba en incremento, podía sentir la sangre salir de mi labio roto y de alguna que otra zona de mi cara, jadeaba para conseguir algo se oxígeno, está agotada.

Uno de ellos lanzo una patada lateral que impacto en mi abdomen, lace un pequeño gemido de dolor, luego aprovechado mi debilidad lanzo otra patada que impacto en mis costillas, dios creo que era un milagro que siguiera en pie.

-Veamos qué tan buenas eres peleando contra una arma blanca-Una chica se armó con un cuchillo, algo como una navaja, todos los que me habían estado atacando retrocedieron y le dejaron el camino libre, estaba acabada, mi vista me fallaba y el solo hecho de estar de pie ya me dolía y a eso súmale mis incontables hematomas. Aquella chica con la navaja sonreía sádicamente, su primer ataque logro rozarme la mejilla, razón por lo cual tengo una ligera línea de sangre en esta, retrocedí tratando de mantener una distancia prudente con la chica pero esta con solo dar un paso nos dejaba a solo centímetros de distancia en donde daba todo de sí para atacarme, uno de sus ataques nuevamente logro dame, por suerte solo logro rajar un poco mi ropa.

-YA ME ABURRÍ DE JUGAR AL GATO Y AL RATÓN-dicho esto guardo momentáneamente su navaja y comenzó a atacarme a mano limpia, sus movimientos eran rápidos y coordinados, su primer golpe logro darme nuevamente en mi abdomen para luego darme un casi enseguida en la mejilla dejándome aturdida, mi cuerpo no lo resistió y caí al frió asfalto, No lograba distinguir si estaba temblando por el frió o por el dolor que provocan mis heridas o tal vez porque siento miedo de esta chica o tal vez todas las anteriores.

-Ha perdido Hirasawa-san una verdadera lástima que hallas perdido tan fácilmente-Su voz, la escuchaba como si me hablara desde la lejanía pero ella se encontraba recostada en mi cintura, en cuanto caí a el suelo tomo asiento en mi cintura, haciendo presión en mis heridas, en este momento me susurraba al oído, pero aun así la escuchaba como si estuviera a lo lejos-Es raro sabes…pero siento como si no fueras tu…tu estilo de pelea incluso su postura al caminar es diferente a la de hasta ese unas semanas, dudo que hayas cambiado en tan solo un par de semanas-Abrí mis ojos de par en par, esta chica de alguna manera intuyo que en realidad no soy "Yui" por así decirlo-Pero supongo que eso es imposible que no seas tú, no recuerdo que tuvieras una hermana gemela….pero aun así no deja de ser extraño.

-HEY!-escuche que dijo Saki a lo lejos-No es necesario que estés tan pegada a ella sabes

-Haaaa que aburrida eres-Dijo la chica-Bien será mejor terminar con esto Hirasawa-san….no tengo nada en contra de ti-Dijo sínicamente-…solo que mi jefa-Señalo a Saki- nos ordeno hacer todo esto

-HEY! Espera…respóndeme algo ¿Dónde los conocí a ustedes y quiénes son?- Al menos quería saber eso antes de que la situación empeorara

-Bueno de conócenos no nos conocemos solo hemos tenido un par de encuentros contigo nada amistosos, solo porque nosotros usábamos nuestro poder del mal y tu como pandillera usabas tu poder para defender al débil, cada vez que salíamos a intimidar a alguien tu interferías, tu maldito intento de héroe barato nos costó mucha reputación…estas son las consecuencias…si no mal recuerdo conociste a Saki en….bueno no lo recuerdo….saliste con ella por meses pero creo que hasta hace unos días cuando te enteraste de que ella era la líder de esta "pandilla" tan infame le terminaste….eso es todo lo que se-Dijo ella sonriendo a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos

-Ya veo-Dije resignada- entonces ustedes solo son una parda de escoria humana-por aquel comentario la chica enfurecida golpeo mi mejilla con su puño, lección de vida aprendida…no juegues con el orgullo de un pandillero

-Bien acabemos con esto, como es tradición en nuestro gremio, te dejaremos al borde de la muerte, dependerá de ti sobrevivir, después de todo tienes piernas aun puedes caminar ¿no?-Se rio de una manera un tanto macabra- ahora que ya sabes cómo funciona esto, pero antes me gustaría saber a qué sabe tu sangre- dicho esto hiso un corte en mi mejilla, por reflejo intente empujarla pero lo impidió tomando mis muñecas y manteniéndolas por sobre mi cabeza, lamió mi mejilla cubierta de sangre, mi cara se contrajo por el disgusto de aquella acción tan enfermiza- que comience el juego Hirasawa san- empuño su navaja lista para apuñalarme y yo resignada cerré mis ojos….ya….no hay nada que hacer ¿Verdad?

CONTINUARA

CHAN-CHAAAAN Más suspenso para la próxima actualización, ¿Podrá Yui salir de tan compleja situación? Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

**REVIEW TIME**

Danwolf: Nop, no era Gumi XD sino que la infame Saki haciendo de las suyas y descuida ahora vengo con todo para esta historia y las actualización no demorara tanto

Fcda: Creo que Yui aún tiene problemas lo cuales dificultan su regreso a casa

Shin Akiyama: nuevas dudas han aparecido en este capítulo espero que te allá gustado

kceosnl:Nop era Saki, aquí el nuevo capítulo lleno de suspensos XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Empuño su navaja lista para apuñalarme y yo resignada cerré mis ojos….ya….no hay nada que hacer ¿Verdad?**

* * *

Yui pv

De pronto una cálida sensación me rodeo, ya no sentía la fría lluvia caer sobre mí, tampoco sentía el peso de aquella chica sobre mi cintura, todo mi ser se encontraba en calma y tranquilidad, completamente diferente a como me sentía hace un par de segundos, ya no sentía el dolor de mis heridas, ¿Abre muerto? Espero que no sea eso.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, pero debido al cansancio mi vista se encontraba borrosa y difusa, junto con una gran jaqueca, por lo cual volví a cerrarlos, estaba recostada en una superficie suave y calidad, posiblemente unas mantas cubrían mi cuerpo. Nuevamente intento abrir mis ojos, lo cual logre aunque con algo de dificultad, observe mi alrededor, me costó un poco lograr identificar el lugar en el que me encontraba, me llave la sorpresa de que me encontraba en mi habitación ¿Cómo llegue aquí? me levante parcialmente de la cama, recargue mi espada en la fría cabecera de la cama, observe mis manos las cuales llevaban vendajes, gran parte de mi cuerpo se encontraba vendado, así que eso no fue una sueño. Aun me encontraba algo cansada, lo cual era normal, sentía mi cuerpo ligero y mi alma ausente. Note que en mi mesa de noche se encontraba una nota, estire mi mano y la tome, estaba algo arrugada, el contenido de la carta era:

**Yui:**

**Te di una pequeña ayuda, tomaste una mala decisión y por poco acabas en un Bad ending, esta será la última vez que te ayude, solo doy una especie de comodín a las personas que les doy una misión, porque son humanos y por ende acabaran tomando una mala decisión, aunque en el momento sea una buena a la larga se tornara una mala decisión o afectara de alguna manera el futuro, de ahora en adelante estas sola, ya usaste tu comodín, sane gran parte de tus heridas para que estas no interfieran con tu objetivo, tienes que ser fuerte solo falta que hables con tu madre y volverás casa.**

**Suerte…..Alex.**

Ya entiendo que sucedió, pero me pregunto que abra hecho Alex para evitar eso.

Me levante de la cama aun que se me dificulto un poco, mire la ahora, aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que mi madre llegara a casa. Fui a la habitación de Ui y tome su diario, tenia que tener pruebas de lo que decía, aunque mi madre se fiara de lo que voy a decir necesito que lo aleje de su vida. Tome la carta y el diario de Ui y fui a la sala principal en donde esperaría a mi madre.

Los segundos se me hacían eternos y que decir de los minutos, me sentía nerviosa y no sabía cómo decirle lo de Kyosuke a mi madre.

-Tengo que ser fuerte-Susurre para calmar mis nervios-Tengo que serlo por mi familia

Finalmente escuche como la puerta principal era abierta y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, hasta el punto de dolerme y causarme nauseas, Mi madre anuncio su llegada, le llame para que viniera a la sala, ella se sorprendió al verme cubierta de vendajes, se acercó a mi posición preocupada y coloco sus manos en mis mejillas para examinarme con más detalles

-Tranquila, no nada grave, luego te diré que me ocurrió pero antes tengo que decirte algo-Mi madre al notar mi seriedad se mostró aún más preocupada-Tranquila no es nada grave

-Entiendo, entonces tomemos asiento-Ofreció mi madre, tomamos asiento en el sofá-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

sentí que mi garganta se secaba, intente decir algo para continuar pero las palabras no salían de mí, y las pocas que salían eran solo pequeños susurros incomprensibles, sentí la mano de mi madre acariciar mi espada, dándome el apoyo que solo una madre podría dar, sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos pero de alguna manera me las ingenie para contenerlas, empuñe mis manos en una vano intento de darme ánimos, poco a poco fui soltando todo, la expresiones de mi madre pasaron de ser preocupación a una neutra, escuchaba atenta a cada una de mis palabras, mientras contaba los hechos le iba mostrando la carta y luego el diario de Ui, la carta me sirvió para demostrar los sentimientos que tuvo Kyosuke hacia mama, que él estuvo enamorado de ella desde hace mucho, el diario solo mostro la versión de Ui pero aun así me ayudo.

Al terminar de desembolsar todo lo que tenía que decir, note que las lágrimas que creía haber contenido habían estado cayendo desde hace un buen rato, Mi madre se encargó de limpiarlas y con temor me gire a verla pero en su expresión había comprensión y bondad

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Saben que ustedes están antes que cualquier tipo, ni siquiera era necesaria la carta y el diario de Ui, te hubiera creído de igual manera, aunque agradezco el motivo del por qué cerraron la boca, ahora es mi turno de protegerlas, hablare con él y todo terminara, estaremos las tres juntas como en los viejos tiempos- Ya no lo soporte y mis sollozos se convirtieron en llanto, el cual contenía todos los sentimientos de frustración, tristeza, impotencia y muchos más que tuve que contener y callar.

Cuando finalmente las lágrimas se detuvieron sentí una extraña tranquilidad, sentía que el peso que llevaban cargando en mis hombros hubiera desaparecido, Mama tomo su celular y llamo a Kyosuke y lo primero que le dijo fue

-Si le vuelves a hacer algo a mis hijas o tan siquiera te acercas a ellas, te hare la vida un infierno-

Eso me sorprendió bastante, mama siempre fue una persona tranquila, nunca la había visto en ese estado, Luego de terminar de habar con Kyosuke, mama llamo a Ui y la invito a pasar el fin de semana en casa, Ui acepto demediado, hace mucho que no venía a la casa.

La tarde estuvo tranquila, pase todo el día con mi madre, no quería separarme de ella, pero como dice el dicho, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y yo tenía que irme, volver a casa, no pertenezco a este lugar.

Un mensaje llego a mi celular, era Alex quien me pedía que nos reuniéramos en el parque más cercano, era ahora de irse.

-Madre, saldré por un rato

-esta bien ten cuidado

Salí de casa fui al parque más cercano, nada más al llegar encontré a Alex, mirando el cielo nocturno

-Que vista más hermosa-susurro

-Alex

-….ya es ahora Yui-asentí

-Alex, ¿Que ocurrirá después?, es obvio que Kyosuke se pondrá en marcha.

-eso ya es problema de la Yui de esta línea, ella es lo suficientemente como para solucionar ese problema, escucha…este ya no es tu problema, ya no es tu lucha, no perteneces a este lugar.

-lo se

-…-

-Alex…¿Que hiciste para salvarme? ¿Que le hiciste a esas personas?

-…hay cosas que no puedes saber y esa es una-Le mire preocupada- tranquila no los mate, solo removí algunos recuerdos eso es todo lo que te voy a decir.

-entiendo

-bien ¿Preparada para volver a casa?

-SI

Alex se acercó a mí, y susurro "dulces sueños"

* * *

RING RING RING RING

-HAAAA, que molesto- apague la alarma de mi teléfono celular que anunciaba que tenía que ir a la escuela, me levante de la cama y me cambie de ropa.

-¿Eh? Que extraño siento que olvide algo realmente importante me pregunto ¿Qué será?- ahora que me doy cuenta, logre levantarme de la cama sin que Ui viniera a despertarme, definitivamente era uno de esos días raros

Termine de cambiarme de ropa y baje a tomar el desayuno, cuando divise a mi hermana en la cocina preparando el desayuno una sensación de melancolía me embargo, corrí a abrazar a Ui con desesperación, cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, la tome con fuerza desmedida, era como si sintiera que si la soltaba esta iba a desaparecer, Ui se mostró confundida por mis acciones pero aun así no se alejó de mí. Cuando por fin pude controlar mis emociones me separe de Ui, esta me pregunto que me estaba pasado y yo no supe que responder, nos sentamos a comer en silencio, hasta que Ui lo rompió.

-One-chan

-¿Qué pasa Ui?-Ella me miro fijamente durante unos segundos

-no lo sé….pero siento...no…también te veo algo cambiada….no lo sé…es como si hubieras cambiado….tienes un aspecto más maduro

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

-Tienes una mirada más seria y algo perdida, también hay que destacar el que te hayas levantado por tu cuenta y….lo de esta mañana…..-Ui me miro preocupada-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Algo que te moleste o algo te ha sucedido en la escuela?

Intente recordar el día anterior pero se sentía como si…hubiese pasado hace semanas, lo sentía lejano y borroso.

-No…no me sucedió nada en particular-Intente ocultar mi confucion con una pequeña mentira

-ya veo…de cualquier forma si quieres hablar sobre algo que te moleste o algún problema no dudes en venir a hablar conmigo

-Si

Terminamos de desayunar, durante todo el desayuno Ui me daba pequeñas repasadas, era como si no me reconociera ¿Realmente abre cambiado? Luego de terminar el desayuno fui directamente al baño a cepillar mis dientes y comprobar mi aspecto, tal y como decía Ui, de alguna manera había cambiado, de alguna manera me veía más seria y por más que lo intentara no podía regresar mi aspecto despreocupado.

Salí de casa para ir a la escuela, en la mitad de mi camino me detuve para contemplar el cielo, alce mi mano hacia este como si quisiera alcanzar algo.

-¿Por qué siento que olvide algo realmente importante?- repetí la misma pregunta que me hice esta mañana-¿será eso la causa de mi cambio?- por más que buscara las repuestas, era obvio que estas ya no se encontraban en mis memorias, continúe mi camino, con cada paso que daba la melancolía me embargaba aún más- en verdad ¿Qué me está pasando?

Seguí mi camino a la escuela, aunque no tuviera respuesta a las preguntas que me plantee anteriormente, voy a seguir adelante, no voy a encontrar las respuestas en el pasado pero tal vez las pueda encontrar en el futuro….espero que así sea.

FIN.

Antes que nada lamento la tardanza, tuve semana de exámenes y al fin acabaron, ahora sí, luego de semanas de espera llega el final de la desaparición del Hōkago Tea Time**, tranquilos aún queda el epilogo**, finalmente Yui regreso a casa aunque con secuelas de lo que vivió en la otra línea de tiempo, aunque esto no lo recuerde. Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo final, si tienen una duda que no haya sido aclarara durante la historia coméntela. Nos leemos en la próxima y final actualización de la desaparición del Hōkago Tea Time

**REVIEW TIME**

Shin Akiyama: lamento que tu espera haya sido tan larga, espero que te allá gustado el capítulo, saludos.

Kceosnl: un poco más y Yui no hubiera vivido para contarlo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Tsunauzumakihyuga: gracias por comentar y por el favoritos, espero que te haya gustado el final y los cambios de Ritsu y Yui, nos leemos en el epilogo, saludos


End file.
